


Темный Карнавал

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Something Wicked This Way Comes - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Action, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Horror, Minor Original Character(s), Mysticism, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Прежде всего, был октябрь…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Hell
> 
> Если вам покажется, что вы заметили намеки и ссылки на различные произведения мистического толка, то не пугайтесь - вам НЕ кажется.

_«…Осень настигает их рано и остается с ними на всю их жизнь, в которой Октябрь следует за Сентябрем, Ноябрь за Октябрем, но затем вместо Декабря и Рождества Христова, вместо Вифлеемской звезды и празднеств – вновь наступает Сентябрь, старик Октябрь… И так по кругу, год за годом, без зимы, без весны, без жизнерадостного лета. Для существ этих осень – единственно нормальное время года, единственно нормальная погода. Ибо выбора у них нет. Откуда они берутся? Из праха и пыли. Куда они держат путь? В могилу. Кровь ли течет в их жилах? Нет, ночной ветер. Что у них в головах? Черви. Кто говорит их устами? Жабы. Кто глядит их зрачками? Змеи. Что слышат их уши? Межзвездную бездну. Они просеивают человеческое смятение, дабы отловить души человечьи. Они едят плоть рассудка, они набивают могилы грешниками. Бешенству их нет конца: в припадке ярости они начинают копошиться, как жуки, ползут, пресмыкаясь, подкрадываются, просачиваются и начинают вершить дела. Тогда меркнут все луны и мутнеют все светлые воды. Затрепетав, паутина рвется, таковы осенние люди. Остерегайся их».  
Р. Д. Брэдбери «Жди дурного гостя»_

  
  
  
Был ясный полдень.  
Легкий ветерок трепал ветки, упрямо лезущие в окно, подобно костлявым рукам побирушек, одетых в зеленые лохмотья; в комнате пахло сиренью и луговыми цветами, отчего работать не хотелось совершенно.  
Виконт де Шаньи со вздохом посмотрел на лежащие перед ним бумаги. Финансовые расчеты. Ну почему именно он должен заниматься бухгалтерией, в то время как… Он потряс головой. Кто-то же должен, в конце концов, считать деньги – почему не он? Так правильно, так надо. Потом он сможет выйти из дома и сполна насладиться весенним днем. Весна – это ведь так прекрасно. Когда река поднимается высоко, и кажется, что она бурлит прямо под твоими ногами, чуть приподнимая мост, и вот-вот унесет его к вящей радости наяд… или кто там обитает в реках? Но пока река тащит лишь мелкий мусор: прошлогодние листья, ветки, куски коры – все, что имело несчастье упасть в нее. Река не отдаст свои жертвы, она уволочет их прочь, к чужим берегам, и они никогда уж не вернутся домой. Земля покрыта светлой сочной зеленью; большая часть трав не ведает о прошедшей зиме, как не ведает и о том, что их тоже ждет зима, в которую они умрут. Над головой блестит, как новенькая монетка, яркое майское солнце, оживляет последние весенние цветы и громогласно возвещает: скоро лето. И так далеко от осени…  
Осень…  
Из окна донесся смех.  
Рауль вскинул голову. С того места, где он сидел, открывался прекрасный вид на реку и мост через нее: сирени никак не удавалось заслонить его полностью. Или это у него теперь такое острое зрение? Он не знал, да и не хотел допытываться до сути. Даже спрашивать не хотел. Зачем будить болезненные воспоминания? Воспоминания о той, самой первой осени, с которой все и началось.  
Осень…  
Украдкой, исподволь, она входит тебе в сердце и вымораживает его насквозь. Сперва незаметно, и весь сентябрь кажется, будто лето еще продолжается, но ночи пусты и холодны, как и звезды, что так ласково светили тебе в августе. И все светлее, все желтее листья на деревьях, точно превращающиеся под действием неведомого волшебства в дорогой пергамент. Только пахнут они не пергаментом. Осенние листья пахнут… осенью. И все больше их, упавших на землю, неистово шуршащих под ногами, сбившихся в ало-золотистые поначалу кучи, которые после дождя постепенно превращаются в вязкую бурую гниль, напоминая человеку, что и его век недолог. И весь октябрь непрерывно сыплются с веток листья, заставляя людей просыпаться среди ночи, разбуженных неясной тревогой и ощущением, что возле дома ходит кто-то невидимый. Ходит, задевая рукавами окна и насыпая на порог, на дорожки и лужи колкую паутину изморози. А потом наступает конец октября.  
Он не хотел вспоминать об этом сейчас.  
Задумавшись, виконт не заметил, как с кончика пера сорвалась капля и упала на лист бумаги, лежащий на столе. Опустив взгляд, он вздрогнул: темные чернила на белоснежной бумаге казались сгустком запекшейся крови. Он поспешно промокнул кляксу, потом поднес промокательную бумагу к глазам. Жидкость быстро разбегалась по волокнам: сперва тонкой паутиной, затем напоминая очертания человеческой ладони, потом она наконец застыла, приняв форму кленового листка, подхваченного ветром и летящего навстречу земле.  
Багряный осенний лист, сорванный с ветки…  
И в лицо Раулю вновь пахнуло осенью.  
Он не смог бы забыть о ней, как бы ни старался. Воспоминания накатили волной, и в кабинете словно похолодало. Его передернуло. Все, что угодно, только не это. Первая осень. Он никогда не забывал о ней.  
Да и не хотел забывать.


	2. Эпизод первый: Ярмарка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к началу фика:  
> Marilyn Manson - Resident Evil Main Theme Long (http://pleer.com/tracks/4616965QTAt)

_Но однажды, в один странный, дикий, темный, нескончаемый год канун Дня Всех Святых пришел безо времени.  
Р. Д. Брэдбери «Жди дурного гостя»_

  
  
– Рауль, я готова. Идем.  
Дробью каблучки вниз по лестнице, мельком взгляд в выглядывающее из обрамления в виде лилий зеркало – и она стоит на пороге. Свежая и чистая, в волосах запуталась кокетливая шляпка, карие глаза сияют радостью.  
Виконт де Шаньи поднялся из глубокого кресла, где дожидался свою невесту, – будто всплыл из морских глубин, оправил костюм и принужденно улыбнулся.  
– Конечно, любимая.  
Виконт де Шаньи и сам не знал, что подвигло его согласиться на уговоры невесты. Но Кристина так настаивала, так упрашивала, что он сдался.  
Они жили в маленьком городке под Парижем, куда уехали из страха перед Призраком. Хотя Кристина убеждала Рауля и себя, что тот отпустил их, а значит, не станет преследовать, Рауль по-прежнему не верил в его великодушие.  
Маленькие городки. Как вы похожи, разбросанные тут и там по миру, рассеянные щедрой рукой, словно разлученные в детстве близнецы: тихие улицы, сонный воздух, тенистые аллеи, непременная речка на окраине. Или горы. Или темный лес. Все друг друга знают, каждое новое лицо – нечаянная радость, ибо можно выпустить воробьиную стайку сплетен, что будут перелетать от дома к дому, пока не достигнут ушей тех, о ком судачат.  
Так и тут. Виданное ли дело, чтобы мужчина и женщина жили вместе в одном доме, не будучи женатыми? И собирались в кучки кумушки, и степенно переговаривались отцы семейств, и пережевывали острую новость старики, шамкая беззубыми челюстями. И безрассудные мальчишки пробирались в запущенный сад поместья, чтобы разглядеть «непристойную парочку», о которой гудит весь город, чтобы рассмотреть в подробностях, что происходит за окнами второго этажа, а потом, обмирая от страха и важности, плести приятелям небылицы о том, в чем и сами они пока что мало разбираются. Но это не важно. Главное – видели. Даже если и не видели – кто проверит? И вот уже все знают, что молодой виконт привез в старое поместье своей матери, которое досталось той в приданое, юную содержанку.  
А Кристина, казалось, и не слышала вовсе ни сплетен, ни слухов, ни грязных намеков, не видела презрительных взглядов, точно вся грязь беспомощно стекала с нее, не прилипая, не пачкая. Она была слишком хороша для всего этого.  
Над городом стояла осень. Октябрь золотил липы, мазал кровавым клены и заставлял облетевшие осины дрожать от холода.  
И тогда, в одну из подмерзших по канту ночей в городок приехала ярмарка. Вкатилась бесшумно чернильным блеском новехонького паровоза и высокими шатрами с развевающимися по ветру траурными флажками. Прокралась по улицам пахнущими свежей краской афишами и толпой причудливых созданий в разноцветной пестроте одежд. И встретила утро яркими красками и сиплой мелодией каллиопы.  
Рауль не хотел идти на ярмарку, расположившуюся вокруг небольшого тупичка на железной дороге за городом. Слишком живо она напоминала ему о мальчике, которого называли ребенком дьявола. И он не понимал, с чего вдруг у Кристины проснулся такой интерес к этому довольно плебейскому развлечению. Лишь в последний день ярмарки он поддался на ее уговоры.  
Ярмарка… Разноцветные палатки и шатры, флаги и блестки, громкая нестройная музыка, крики зазывал, гомон толпы… Острая вонь зверинца. Запах дерева, краски, машинного масла и жареных каштанов. Приходит в сонный устоявшийся мир – и вот уже все считают себя обязанными побывать на ней, прокатиться на старой карусели с облупившейся краской, вдохнуть аромат горячих кренделей и красного вина. Куча народу. Впереди, конечно же, мальчишки, глашатаи толпы, пионеры развлечений: шмыгают под ногами юркими тараканами и украдкой лижут стянутый с подноса леденец. Следом – матроны с выводком младенцев, которые никогда не смотрят по сторонам, занятые пересчетом поголовья, и почтенные отцы семейств, которые сами никогда и ни за что не посетили бы подобное вульгарное увеселение, но дети… им не объяснишь. Да, не объяснишь, почему столь презрительный отец внезапно скидывает пиджак и яростно палит из ружья в жестяных уток.  
Ярмарка.  
Вавилонское столпотворение, Содом и Гоморра, и, словно черти из самой преисподней, выступают они, главные звезды шоу: уроды. Карлики и гиганты, женщина с бородой, Толстяк и Скелет, женомужчина и сиамские близнецы, человек-змея и замороженная Красавица, Гамельнский Крысолов и Пыльная Ведьма. Всеобщая вакханалия и ожившие полотна Гойи – вот что такое ярмарка.  
Карнавал.  
Пока Кристина с восторгом наслаждалась очередным аттракционом, Рауль, задумавшись, сам не заметил, как забрел в зверинец. Лишь резкий запах мочи вернул его к действительности. Как и бывает в подобных увеселительных заведениях, клетки были тесны, решетки часты, звери – худы и измучены.  
Внезапно виконт остановился: ему почудился из-за решетки знакомый свирепый взгляд бешеных серо-зеленых глаз.  
Волк.  
Крупный и невозможно худой – каждое ребро видно – зверь ходил по маленькой клетке взад-вперед. Два шага туда, два шага обратно. И снова, и снова, и до бесконечности, пока не сотрутся до крови лапы, пока не упадет, бездыханный, но не оставивший попытки уйти. Неважно куда, прочь отсюда, прочь…  
Рауль вздрогнул, когда волк повернул узкую морду на звук его шагов. Глаза зверя застилали мутные бельма. Волк был слеп. И оттого бесконечен его побег. И невозможен.  
– Рауль, взгляни, что я нашла!  
Кристина потянула его к очередному аттракциону.  
Зеркальный Лабиринт.  
Затянутый снаружи темной тканью, с дремлющим билетером, что он таит в себе? Какие призраки плавают в гладкой блестящей глубине?  
– Может, не стоит? Кристина, почему бы нам не побросать кольца, как делают все добропорядочные буржуа? – Рауль не смотрел в сторону зеркал, не хотел, потому что в них была ловушка. В них могло прятаться _отражение_.  
– Что за глупости? – рассмеялась девушка. – Смотри, мальчишки же не боятся. Что там такого? Что может плавать там, _в глубине_?  
– Кристина!  
Поздно. Билет оплачен, деньги скользнули в полотняный мешочек на груди сухонького старичка, и Кристина отважно делает шаг в призывно мерцающий зеркальный океан.  
Рауль подался вперед.  
Кристина, повторенная несчетное число раз, слепо вытянув руки, идет туда. Уходит все дальше от него. От реальности. Ее глаза широко открыты – что видит она? Что влечет ее, что пугает? Вот она остановилась как вкопанная, развернулась, пытается убежать, вырваться… Ее рот распахнулся в крике, но ничего не слышно, будто зеркальный туман выпил весь выпущенный крик и спокойно переварил в своей искрящейся утробе.  
Рауль решительно шагнул вперед.  
– Без билета нельзя! – Костлявый старческий палец с выступающими полукружьями суставов наставительно поднялся вверх.  
– Конечно-конечно!  
Юноша судорожно рылся в карманах в поисках мелких монет.  
– Вот, держите.  
Бесконечно долго отматывается лента розовых билетов, скрюченные пальцы билетера неспешно обрывают очередной кусок тонкой бумаги…  
Вперед, вперед… Пустота.  
Нет ни Кристины, ни чудовищ в глубине. Обычный лабиринт, дешевый аттракцион, едва ли стоящий своих денег.  
– Где моя невеста? – Рауль рывком вздернул старичка на ноги.  
– Наверное, вышла, месье, – невозмутимо отвечает тот, словно сидит в удобном кресле, а не висит, почти пришпиленный к непрочной стене за спиной.  
– Здесь есть второй выход?  
Сухая ехидная ухмылка, похожая на пожелтевшие бинты, которыми в позабытую эпоху торжественные жрецы опутывали почившего фараона.  
– Конечно, месье. Вы обойдите шатер-то, и увидите.  
Прочь старикашку, по привычке отряхнуть брезгливо руки – и в обход, в обход угольно-мрачного шатра, пожирающего любой луч света, осмелившийся на него упасть. Темная прореха с надписью «Выход». И никого. Кристина не выходила – он бы почувствовал, он бы не смог пропустить ту легчайшую мелодию, тот неуловимый запах, что сопровождал каждое ее появление.  
Рауль вернулся обратно.  
– Она не выходила. Куда пропала моя невеста?  
– Вы купили билет. Можете последовать за ней. – Билетер пожимает плечами, и словно наяву слышится сухой стук костей, бессмысленно трущихся друг о друга и вспоминающих обтягивавшую их когда-то густую плоть.  
Он не выдержал. Вновь поднял старика за грудки – и тут же почувствовал, как его оттаскивают назад, и вот уже он сам висит, уцепленный за шкирку, как нашкодивший щенок, а старик довольно посмеивается и садится на низенькую скамеечку.  
– Нарушаете порядок? – пророкотал глухой бас.  
– Как вы смеете! – Рауль вывернулся из хваткой руки и удачно приземлился на ноги, мгновенно развернувшись, чтобы указать нахалу его место.  
Его взгляд уперся в широкую грудную клетку, обтянутую дорогим синим сукном. Он перевел взгляд выше – и все равно ему пришлось чуть запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо этому человеку. А ведь Рауль всегда считал себя довольно высоким! С высоты почти двух метров на него смотрели пронзительные синие глаза, над которыми пламенела огненная шевелюра.  
– Вы нарушаете порядок, – басом повторил мужчина.  
– В чем дело? Что за шум?  
Виконт обернулся на голос.  
Второй был столь же высок, но при этом худ – Рауль сразу же окрестил его про себя «столбом». Черноволосый, в черном костюме, казалось, он выставляет напоказ ярко-алый жилет, словно бы залитый свежей кровью. Он посмотрел на Рауля, и тому почудилось, что странные желтого цвета глаза пробили в его собственных глазах сквозную дыру и дошли до самой задней стенки черепа. Рауль первым опустил взгляд – и едва не подпрыгнул: ему примерещилось, что у мужчины есть еще один глаз, на шее. Но то была лишь булавка, вколотая в галстук; камень на ней обладал той же солнечной желтизной и был столь же кристально чист, что и удивительные глаза господина в черном.  
– О, простите моего рыжеволосого друга, месье. Он привык разрешать конфликты кулаками, а не словами. Мое имя Тьма. Я – владелец Карнавала.  
Так и сказал: Карнавала.  
С явно различимой заглавной буквы.  
– А это мой компаньон господин Кугер. Прошу, возьмите. – И «столб» протянул ему визитную карточку.  
Невольно Рауль обратил внимание на его руку: запястье, выглядывающее из невозможно колючего, как чертополох, рукава, при одном виде которого хотелось немедля начать неприлично чесаться, так вот запястье было сплошь покрыто рисунками. Тьма заметил направление его взгляда и мягко добавил:  
– Я Разрисованный человек. Один из участников шоу.  
По карточке бежали многоцветные всполохи, но когда Рауль машинально взял ее, она оказалась обыкновенной, белой.  
Просто прямоугольный кусок картона.  
И надпись.  
«Компания Кугер и Тьма. Объединенное шоу теней и Всеконтинентальная компания Театров Преисподней».  
– Так в чем было дело?  
Рауль очнулся.  
– Моя невеста. Она вошла в Лабиринт и не вернулась.  
Господин Тьма улыбнулся, и создалось впечатление, что он посадил себе на лицо гибкую красную сороконожку.  
– Думаю, ваша невеста давно вышла с другой стороны, – шевельнулась сороконожка, – думаю, она просто пошла к другому аттракциону. Но если хотите, можете проверить сами. – Господин Тьма протянул испещренную чудовищами кисть в приглашающем жесте.  
– Нет! – Виконт невольно подался назад.  
Господин Кугер издал короткий смешок.  
– Тогда либо ждите с той стороны, либо ищите в толпе, месье.  
Рауль с неприязнью глянул на него. Здоровяк хмыкнул еще раз и неторопливо удалился. Даже под одеждой было заметно, как перекатываются сытыми змеями мускулы на его плечах.  
– Месье, – позвал его Тьма. – Возможно, ваша невеста не заметила вас и ушла домой?  
– Да-да, наверное, так и есть, – кивнул Рауль. Ему вдруг показались до странности нелепыми и беспочвенными все страхи и подозрения. Он развернулся и медленно побрел к выходу с ярмарки, время от времени оглядываясь: не мелькнет ли в толпе знакомая шляпка, прислушиваясь: не раздастся ли брызжущий хрусталем смех.  
Некоторое время юноша постоял возле выхода, потом пошел домой, двигаясь, точно столетний старец. Отчего-то было нестерпимо холодно, точно туман окутал его, проник в сердце и голову, запутал мысли и чувства и оставил пустую оболочку виконта де Шаньи, которая куда-то идет только потому, что ей приказали идти.  
Дом был пуст. Горничную Кристина отпустила еще днем, а кухарка, очевидно, ушла, закончив готовить ужин. Рауль обошел дом несколько раз, неуверенно позвал Кристину и растерянно остановился посреди холла.  
В этот момент справа что-то мелькнуло.  
Рауль резко повернул голову.  
Это было всего лишь зеркало, выглядывавшее из обрамления в виде лилий.  
 _Отражения._  
Глубина.  
Зеркальный Лабиринт.  
Рауль вспомнил. Он сорвался с места и побежал, как, наверное, не бегал никогда в жизни. Вихрем, с силой колотя ногами по земле, он летел мимо палисадников и боковых дорожек, мимо магазинчиков и семейств, совершающих вечернюю прогулку. Туда, вниз, за реку, к станции, за которой раскинула свое царство ярмарка.  
Нет.  
Карнавал.  
Добежав до места, Рауль остановился.  
Не может быть. Так не бывает.  
Сны бывают настолько реальными.  
– Я хочу проснуться, – прошептал он беззвучно.  
Ибо Карнавала не было. Не было шатров, каруселей, паровоза… Не было толпы зевак и вонючего зверинца.  
О том, что здесь все-таки что-то было, напоминали лишь разноцветные клочки бумаги на примятой траве, обрывок афиши и забытая каким-то ребенком бумажная дудка.  
И непереносимый запах горелых каштанов.


	3. Эпизод второй: Союзник

_А Уилл? Пожалуй, он последний персик высоко в зеленой древесной кроне. Некоторые мальцы идут мимо, и тебе впору закричать при виде их. Они хорошо себя чувствуют, хорошо выглядят, они со всех сторон хороши! О, они не свалятся с моста и не своруют по случаю дешевую точилку для карандашей, не случится такого. А только вы уже знаете, глядя на них, как они проживут всю свою жизнь; стукнутся, обожгутся, обрежутся, поставят синяк и всегда будут удивляться – почему, почему так случилось? Как могло с **ними** такое случиться?  
Р. Д. Брэдбери «Жди дурного гостя»_

  
  
Кристина так и не вернулась.  
Рауль заявил в полицию, но месье Руммон – медлительный начальник полиции, которому не приходилось за свою жизнь расследовать что-нибудь серьезнее кражи ложек у вдовы Ла Боурже, – ничем не смог ему помочь. Бумаги у владельцев Карнавала были в полнейшем порядке, поспешный отъезд особо подозрительным не казался – в конце концов, это их личное дело – когда сворачиваться в последний день ярмарки… Нет, Кристину искали, и первые три дня даже с усердием. Но потом месье Руммон лично зашел к виконту и сообщил, что отзывает своих людей и прекращает поиски. И виновато улыбнулся.  
Тогда Рауль начал собственное расследование. Он без устали ездил по окрестным городкам и деревенькам, выспрашивая о юной девушке с каштановыми волосами и увеселительной ярмарке с цирком уродцев. Ни того, ни другого он так и не нашел.  
А время шло. Время насмехалось над юношей, без устали роняя драгоценные минуты. И вот уже по городку поползли разговоры, что ушлая девица сбежала, прихватив с собой фамильные драгоценности де Шаньи (откуда в доме, который стоял пустым не один год, взялись драгоценности, сплетники скромно умалчивали).  
Ровно неделю спустя после ярмарки в город вошел табор.  
Но это только так говорится: вошел. На самом деле цыгане остановились близ городка, на холме. И Рауль направился туда. Он и сам не знал, почему ноги понесли его к ним, вечным странникам, не знающим дома. Он брел меж рваных палаток, хлопавших полотнищами, точно крыльями, навеки привязанных к земле и неспособных подняться в небо, улететь в жар и сушь далекой пустыни – родины их бесприютных хозяев. Меж кибиток, обнаживших тут и там свои деревянные скелеты. Он шел, окруженный галдящими чумазыми ребятишками в живописных лохмотьях, меж костров, вокруг которых сидели суровые бородатые мужчины, мимо женщин в цветастых под цвет осени платьях… Никто не останавливал его.  
Ветряными курантами переговаривались высохшие стебли трав, вдалеке кто-то насвистывал на флейте незатейливый мотивчик.  
Вдруг дети отстали, будто растворившись в окружающем пейзаже.  
Возле шатра, стоящего на отшибе, его поджидала цыганка, старая, как само время. Она курила трубку и куталась в рваный платок с кистями.  
– Заходи, погадаю – ясным и звонким, таким молодым, таким непохожим на весь ее облик голосом велела она.  
И Рауль послушался.  
– Тебе не повезло столкнуться с осенним Карнавалом, – сразу сказала цыганка, бросив на круглый столик потрепанную колоду и указав виконту на колченогий табурет. – Молчи. Молчи, я знаю, что тебе нужно. Ты ищешь ответы. Поэтому я велела внуку остановиться здесь. Каждая душа, спасенная от них, идет в копилку моих деяний. А я уже достаточно стара, чтобы подумать о своей душе. Давно, когда я была молода и глупа, они звали меня. Но я видела их насквозь, видела тлен и пустоту в их глазах. Тебе нужно спешить, пока пустота не поселилась в груди той, что дорога тебе.  
– Я ищу Кристину, – пробормотал Рауль.  
Цыганка кивнула и заново набила трубку. Клубы дыма ползли по шатру, обвивая его внутренности, заползая молодому человеку под сюртук, шепча бессмысленные ответы на его незаданные вопросы.  
– Смотри, – старуха перетасовала карты и веером разложила на столе. Она переставляла их одной ей ведомым образом, рисуя на потемневшей от старости и дорог полированной поверхности диковинные узоры, вовлекая Рауля в почти мистический транс.  
Сыплются на стол ветхие карты со странной рубашкой – песочные часы, а вокруг них две змеи – черная и белая – пожирают друг друга. Рауль припомнил, что когда-то читал о таком. Кажется, это называлось Уроборос. И каждая карта кажется смутно знакомой… Папесса, Император, Башня – названия сами собой всплывали у него в голове. Хотя он был уверен, что никогда раньше не видел карт Таро – да, он догадался, что это они: в детстве юноша любил читать книги матери, всерьез увлекавшейся спиритизмом.  
Поверх всех карт легли последние три.  
– Дьявол, Повешенный и Безумец, – пробубнила себе под нос старая карга. – Что ж, да будет так.  
И широким жестом смахнула колоду на пол.  
Рауль растерянно смотрел, как, кружась, летят цветные прямоугольники. Два из них попали ему на ботинок. На верхнем был изображен скелет с косой. Он наклонился и сбросил пугающий лик, под которым обнаружилась девушка с двумя кувшинами.  
Смерть и Звезда.  
– Все получится, – цыганка довольно улыбнулась. – Просто поверь в это.  
– Но что мне делать? – глухо спросил Рауль. Ему казалось, что он в каком-то сомнамбулическом кошмаре, что скоро в дверь его спальни постучит Кристина и разбудит его. И они поедут в ту маленькую, будто сплетенную из кружева церквушку и тайно обвенчаются. И пес с ним, с родительским благословением.  
– Смотри и запоминай! – неожиданно зычным басом рявкнула гадалка.  
Она, кряхтя и ругаясь вполголоса, скрылась в полумраке шатра, освещенного единственной свечой – той, что сиротливо приткнулась на столике. Через некоторое время, наполненное возней и шумом, она вернулась. В руках ее был большой хрустальный шар. Цыганка с трудом водрузила его на столик, отдуваясь, рухнула на свой шаткий стул.  
– Настоящий хрусталь. Сейчас таких и не осталось, поди, – гордо заявила она, протирая шар краем платка. – Поглядим, что он предложит…  
Рауль послушно уставился в молочно-белесую муть, заволокшую внутренности шара.  
Ничего, ничего на зыбкой болотной поверхности, утягивающей в себя взор не хуже, чем зеркала Лабиринта. Того и гляди нырнешь внутрь, да и останешься навеки, бессильно колотя в изогнутые стеклянные стенки и крича, крича, и зная, что все равно никто не услышит… Но вот шевельнулось, потемнело, проступил из глубины смутный облик.  
– Гляди… гляди… Что видишь, путник? – ветром с пустоши прошелестел голос старухи.  
Рауль сощурился, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в шар. Постепенно пришло узнавание. То, от чего они бежали. То, что снилось ему в кошмарах. Тот, кто отдал ему Кристину.  
– Вижу… его, – прошептал он.  
– Кто он? – гадалка была неумолима.  
– Мой враг.  
Цыганка вдруг быстро набросила на шар свой платок. Виконт тряхнул головой, будто просыпаясь. Все тот же полутемный шатер, та же древняя старуха, кривящая тонкогубый рот с зубом, свисающим на подбородок, исцарапанная лакированность стола…  
И ничего не было. Рауль моргнул и огляделся. С пола исчезли карты, а платок лежал на столике обычной скатертью.  
– Только он может помочь тебе, – хрипло проскрежетала цыганка. – Теперь поди вон. Я устала.  
Рауль вернулся домой и задумался. Он не слишком-то верил в чудеса и темные силы… до недавнего времени. Но сейчас: таинственная ярмарка, исчезновение Кристины, старуха-гадалка… Если все это не чей-то жестокий и бессмысленный розыгрыш, тогда остается только одно.  
Поверить.  
И где искать его? Врага, соперника, личного дьявола, вечное искушение его невесты…  
Рауль вспомнил о мадам Жири.  
Она по-прежнему жила в Париже, в небольшой квартирке в квартале Марэ, куда они как-то раз приезжали с Кристиной – той хотелось навестить опекуншу, а заодно и испросить разрешение на брак (конечно же, мадам не отказала). Да, она вполне могла знать, где он.  
На следующий день, рано утром, виконт покинул городок.  
Проезжая мимо стоянки табора, он обнаружил, что цыгане успели сняться – очевидно, ночью – оставив после себя вытоптанную траву и кострища, язвами пятнающие холм.  
Париж был теплым, пасмурным и неприветливым, как разбуженный среди ночи гробокопатель. Рауль и сам не знал, чего ждет от предстоящего визита: мадам могла просто сказать ему, где искать Призрака, могла промолчать, и тогда вместе с ее молчаливым отказом умрет последняя, _призрачная_ надежда отыскать его невесту.  
Антуанетта Жири встретила его радушно, лишь удивилась походя, что он без Кристины.  
– Именно поэтому я здесь, – вздохнул виконт. И рассказал обо всем, что случилось, ничего не утаив: и про Карнавал с его странными хозяевами, и про исчезнувшую в Лабиринте Крис, и про скорый отъезд ярмарки, и про гадалку. И про то, что она ему сказала. – Понимаете, мадам… я никогда не сделал бы этого, если бы была хоть какая-то альтернатива. Но у меня нет выхода. Знаю, это звучит абсурдно, но я поверил этой цыганке. Поверил ее словам. – Рауль взволнованно вышагивал по комнате, не в силах остановиться ни на минуту. – Поэтому, прошу вас… отведите меня к… _нему_.  
Вымолвив наконец свою просьбу, молодой человек выжидательно замер, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на сидящую перед ним женщину.  
Мадам помолчала немного, задумчиво теребя кружево на манжете, затем заправила за ухо выбившуюся из строгого пучка прядь и решительно встала.  
– Вот, – неуверенно сказала она, протягивая виконту клочок писчей бумаги, на котором она вывела карандашом всего одну строчку. – Поезжайте по этому адресу.  
– А вы?  
Она покачала головой.  
– Я не буду вас сопровождать. Там… впрочем, сами увидите.  
Ознакомившись с адресом, Рауль понял причину. Район, где, по словам Жири, теперь обитал Призрак, был зловонной дырой, в которой добропорядочным горожанам, а тем более, горожанкам, и днем-то было опасно находиться. Поэтому Рауль оставил фаэтон в трех кварталах от него и пошел пешком, проверив на всякий случай количество патронов в купленном недавно «Девиме».  
Узкая улочка, зигзагом уходящая в темноту, была больше похожа на ручей, по которому медленно ползли нечистоты, пачкая хорошо выделанную кожу сапог виконта. Рауль подавил желание достать носовой платок и прикрыть им лицо.  
И там во тьме копошились в отбросах отбросы. Облезлые псы и оборванные люди, перебрехивающиеся меж собой и, кажется, говорящие на одном языке. И жирные бурые крысы царствовали здесь безраздельно – в горделивой уверенности, что ни один двуногий не посмеет нарушить покой их владений. Город в миниатюре, со своими правителями и придворными, кривое отражение Эдема, в котором добро и зло познаны, пожалуй, слишком досконально, изучены вдоль и поперек и вывешены, подобно знаменам, на веревках, натянутых между домами. И тот, кто вкусил от древа невинности, бежит отсюда навсегда – если, конечно, его отпустит дьявол, стоящий на страже своего королевства.  
Рауль крепче стиснул в кармане рукоятку револьвера и постарался придать походке уверенность. Он остановился перед обшарпанным двухэтажным зданием, когда-то, очевидно, принадлежавшим богатому человеку – об этом свидетельствовали колонны по бокам от входа, выполненные в греческом стиле, – помедлил, собираясь с духом. И вошел в дом.  
Дверь в каморку на втором этаже была приоткрыта, словно ее обитатель приглашал смельчаков проверить свои силы и попытаться ограбить его. Рауль осторожно заглянул внутрь. В комнате стоял тяжелый винный дух. На полу выстроились пустые бутылки; некоторые из них, явно отшвырнутые гневной ногой, валялись на боку. А в углу, на груде каких-то тряпок, видимо, бывших постелью, скорее угадывалась, чем виднелась фигура человека, лежащего ничком и почти от этих тряпок неотличимого.  
Рауль шагнул в комнату. Дверь отчаянно заскрипела, предупреждая хозяина о незваном госте. Фигура шевельнулась.  
– Кого черти принесли по мою душу?! Проваливайте, а не то!.. – Что именно «не то» виконт так и не узнал, потому что мужчина на постели с трудом принял сидячее положение и, встретившись с ним взглядом, осекся. Потом Призрак – а это был он, Рауль сразу его узнал – презрительно скривился и, сунув руку под свое «ложе», извлек оттуда очередную бутылку, в отличие от своих громоздившихся на полу товарок, полную. – Что, пришел позлорадствовать? Или удостовериться, что… – он не договорил, привычным жестом отбил горлышко бутылки о край колченогого табурета, запрокинул голову и вылил себе в рот половину ее содержимого. Потом со стуком отставил ее в сторону и утерся рукавом, – …что страшный Призрак скоро подохнет и уже не сможет угрожать вашему семейному счастью?  
– Кристину похитили, – выдохнул Рауль, – и я прошу вас помочь мне.  
Призрак хрипло расхохотался.  
– Это ты хорошо придумал: ко мне обратиться. С чего ты взял, что я буду тебе помогать?  
– Но Кристина…  
– И с чего ты взял, что ее похитили? Может, она в тебе разочаровалась – и упорхнула. Такая уж она, знаешь ли, непостоянная особа… – Мужчина снова захохотал и одним глотком прикончил бутылку, после чего улегся обратно на свое «ложе». – Проваливай!  
Виконт сглотнул, потянул за воротничок… А чего он, собственно говоря, ждал? Что Призрак, услышав, что Кристина в беде, помчится спасать ее? Ну да, спасать, чтобы потом передать рыцарю в сияющих доспехах и вновь превратиться в тень. Самому не смешно ли? Нет, Раулю было не до смеха. И он не хотел уходить просто так. Он должен был убедиться, что исчерпал все возможности. И тогда уже действовать в одиночку. Даже если на это уйдут месяцы, годы…  
Он потряс головой. Нужно было сделать нечто, что привлечет внимание Призрака, заставит выслушать…  
Рауль закрыл на мгновение глаза.  
И опустился на колени.  
– Я прошу вас помочь мне. Кристину похитили, и если вы мне не поможете, она навсегда останется пленницей Карнавала…  
– Как ты сказал?! – прогремел по каморке голос, и Рауль неожиданно оказался нос к носу с Призраком. С помятого и заросшего уродливого лица на него смотрели неожиданно трезвые цепкие глаза. – Повтори!  
И его ощутимо встряхнули.  
– Если вы мне не поможете, Кристина останется пленницей Карнавала, – прошептал виконт.  
Призрак отпустил его и тяжело осел на пол.  
– Хозяин этого… Карнавала носит имя Тьма?  
Рауль молча кивнул. И вдруг пришло понимание: этот человек ему поможет.  
Он поднялся на ноги и теперь наблюдал, как Призрак шарит в недрах своей постели. Наконец тот выудил из вороха тряпок еще одну – большую и темную, оказавшуюся видавшим виды плащом, – и накинул на плечи. Потом попытался встать, но его повело, и он плюхнулся на постель. Рауль, не задумываясь, шагнул вперед и протянул руку.  
Призрак несколько секунд разглядывал ее, точно диковину. Рауль с трудом подавил желание спрятать ее за спину. В конце концов, мужчина вздохнул, ухватился за предложенную руку и встал. Его хватка превратилась в крепкое рукопожатие, едва не раздробившее виконту кисть и словно бы призванное проверить: достанет ли у желторотого юнца сил, чтобы быть помощником в предстоящей битве.  
– Что ж… враг моего врага… Считай, что пока мы – союзники. И кстати… чтобы ты не вздумал называть меня Призраком или «Эй, ты!» – меня зовут Эрик.


	4. Эпизод третий: Дети Гамельнмена

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к этому эпизоду:  
> John Murphy – 28 Weeks Later Theme (http://pleer.com/tracks/4726333XICb)

_«Вглядитесь, – думал он. – Уилл бежит, потому что в беге его оправдание. Джим бежит, потому что нечто нависло над ним»._   
_Странно, но **пока еще** бегут вместе._   
  
_…Джим-то знает, если суждено чему-нибудь произойти; он следит за событиями, он видит их начало, видит конец, зализывает будущие раны и никогда не спрашивает – почему? Он **знает**. Он **всегда** знал. Знал еще кто-то там до него, в незапамятные времена, тот, у кого в любимчиках волки и львы – ночные знакомцы._   
_Р. Д. Брэдбери «Жди дурного гостя»_

 

– Куда теперь? – спросил виконт, забираясь в коляску.  
– Сначала – в Оперу, – буркнул Эрик, усаживаясь позади.  
До здания они домчались довольно быстро – Рауль из какого-то детского стремления доказать свое превосходство продемонстрировал все навыки управления экипажем. Опера стояла молчаливая и темная, ощерившись выбитыми жаром окнами, со следами копоти на фасаде. Повсюду царили тишина и запустение; только голуби то и дело срывались с крыши заброшенного здания.  
– Нам сюда, – Эрик указал куда-то вбок.  
Они обогнули театр и встали у задней его стороны.  
– Пойдешь со мной: один я не справлюсь. – Эрик спрыгнул с подножки и широким шагом направился к подвальному окну.  
Одним ударом ноги Призрак высадил чудом уцелевшее стекло и, опустившись на землю, легко соскользнул в оконный проем. Виконту пришлось последовать за ним.  
Оказавшись внизу, Рауль с удивлением огляделся. Это помещение почти не пострадало от пожара – о нем напоминали лишь почерневшая по краям дверь и черная сажа на стенах по бокам от нее. По-видимому, здесь был склад реквизита или что-то вроде того: на стенах висело бутафорское оружие, на столах стояли посуда и подсвечники, из специальной подставки высовывались набалдашники тростей, а в дальнем углу даже притулилось нечто, похожее на прялку.  
– За мной, – коротко велел Эрик и потянул за стеллаж с толстыми потрепанными книгами. Стеллаж легко повернулся на петлях, открывая сырой темный проход. Эрик хмыкнул и зажег факел, предусмотрительно оставленный в стене коридора.  
Темнота, тишина, лишь изредка доносится мерный перестук капель. Даже крысы, вечные соседи человека, разбежались, видимо, сообразив, что здесь им больше ловить нечего.  
Конечной целью этого путешествия оказалась небольшая каморка в боковом ответвлении коридора. Сперва Рауль и ее принял за склад – вещей здесь было даже больше, чем в предыдущей комнате, – но потом сообразил, что это наверняка была личная костюмерная Призрака Оперы.  
Эрик, не тратя времени, принялся сгребать вещи в стоявшие тут же сундуки и чемоданы. Одежда, обувь, парики, шляпы, украшения – все отправлялось в их недра. Многие чемоданы уже были полны: их Эрик отпихнул ногой в сторону. Наконец он уложил баночки с гримом, а также накладные усы и бороды в небольшой ящичек и развернулся к стоящему столбом виконту.  
– Бери эти два чемодана и неси к выходу. Оставишь у окна и возвращайся.  
Рауль молча кивнул и вышел, удивляясь про себя собственной покладистости. Раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло слушаться этого оборванца, но теперь… Теперь все было не так. И Кристины не было. И мир уже столько раз переворачивался с ног на голову, что Рауль уже не понимал, что должно делать, а что нет. И перестал отличать добро от зла.  
С трудом уместив в фаэтоне многочисленную поклажу и вскарабкавшись на облучок (им пришлось усесться рядом), невольные союзники покатили в сторону пригорода – Призрак спросил, куда можно отвезти вещи и откуда начинать поиски, и Рауль предложил вернуться обратно в старое поместье: оно вполне отвечало обоим требованиям.  
По прибытии Эрик сказал полуутвердительно:  
– Я тут осмотрюсь.  
И Раулю ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. Сам он отправился в домик для прислуги, чтобы сообщить кухарке, что вновь нуждается в ее услугах.  
В итоге Эрик занял спальню для гостей на втором этаже, а свое барахло свалил в соседней комнате. Рауль даже помог ему затащить вещи наверх, а затем лишь молча наблюдал за его действиями, ни о чем не спрашивая и не вмешиваясь.  
Обустроившись, Эрик вышел во двор, направился к бочонку для сбора дождевой воды, играючи поднял его и целиком опрокинул себе на голову. Вода с шумом и плеском разбивалась на его плечах и струилась по одежде вниз, растекаясь по пожухлой траве. Виконт некстати вспомнил, что уже конец октября, и вода, должно быть, ледяная, но вскоре эти мысли оказались вытеснены другим интересом – он оценивающе оглядел гипотетического соперника, невольно сравнивая его с собой. Во время их предыдущих встреч ему так и не удалось толком рассмотреть Призрака. К глубокому своему сожалению Рауль вынужден был признать, что – за исключением лица – физически Призрак прекрасно развит, ничуть не хуже его самого, возможно, и лучше. И он был очень высок: выше самого Рауля, который объективно считал себя довольно высоким.  
После этой варварской водной процедуры Эрик заперся в ванной комнате и не выходил оттуда, по меньшей мере, часа два. За это время к Раулю несколько раз подходила кухарка, спрашивая, когда подавать на стол, но он только отмахивался. В итоге он велел ей оставить все, как есть, и отправляться домой. Когда Эрик спустился в гостиную, Рауль испытал пугающее чувство дежавю: Призрак выглядел так, словно и не было этой весны, и лета, и осени, словно тот пьяный и грязный оборванец, валявшийся на тряпье в отвратной ночлежке, был всего лишь плодом его воображения.  
– И что мы будем делать? – спросил Рауль, подчеркнув это «мы».  
– Ужинать и спать, – ответил Эрик. – Ты будешь спать. А я буду думать.  
– Но… – Рауль запнулся. Он не знал, что сказать.  
Призрак молча проследовал на кухню, погремел там тарелками, затем вышел с подносом, на котором уместилась кое-какая снедь, и убрался в свою спальню.  
Рауль тоже вознамерился было поужинать, но кусок в горло не лез. Он расположился в столовой с тарелкой и бокалом вина, вяло поковырял салат, отщипнул кусочек хлеба – и решительно встал из-за стола.  
Ночью он лежал, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью. Скрип-скрип-скрип… Скрип-скрип-скрип… Это Призрак без устали мерил шагами свою комнату, не останавливаясь не на секунду. И Рауль вспомнил слепого волка…  
Утро принесло Раулю легкую мигрень и план, разработанный Эриком.  
– Сначала я хочу осмотреть место стоянки Карнавала, – сообщил он вместо «доброго утра».  
Рауль пожал плечами.  
– Что ты надеешься там найти? Прошло уже столько времени…  
– Не твоего ума дело! – рыкнул Призрак и шагнул к нему, словно бы становясь на ходу еще выше ростом, но вдруг остановился, точно налетел на невидимую стену, и покачал головой. – Не все следы можно увидеть, – гораздо тише пояснил он. Помолчал, повел носом. – Ты был у гадалки. – Он не спрашивал, он просто констатировал факт. – Она позаботилась о том, чтобы я не причинил тебе вреда. Умна, как и прежде, и просчитывает ходы…  
И, не сказав больше ни слова, скрылся за дверью. Рауль последовал за ним.  
– Откуда ты узнал про гадалку? – спросил он по дороге. Его пугала странная осведомленность Призрака в его делах.  
Эрик усмехнулся и, цепко ухватив рукав его пальто, поднял его. Перед глазами виконта затрепетала обмотанная вокруг пуговицы красная нитка. Он потянулся было, чтобы сорвать ее, но Эрик помешал ему.  
– Пусть будет. Штука простенькая, но действенная, особенно в _ее_ руках.  
Рауль с растущим недоумением смотрел на то, как именно Эрик осматривал окрестности железнодорожного тупичка: точно охотничий пес, он рыскал кругами, все увеличивая их радиус, время от времени замирая и вглядываясь в землю. Будто надеялся найти там карту со стрелочками.  
– Идем. Я узнал все, что хотел.  
Рауль вздрогнул от неожиданности: он задумался, невольно вспоминая тот несчастливый ярмарочный день и Кристину, заблудившуюся в зеркалах.  
– Ты знаешь, куда они поехали?  
Призрак кивнул.  
– Они следуют за осенним ветром. – Он наклонился, сгреб в горсть сухие листья, затем выпрямился и разжал кулак. Ветер радостно прыгнул ему на ладонь и спугнул листочки, погнав их прочь – по воздуху, по земле…  
– Значит, нам нужно на запад? – скептически поинтересовался Рауль.  
– Быстро соображаешь. Для аристократа, – съязвил Эрик. И добавил, – Мы должны выехать сегодня. Времени почти не осталось.  
Остаток дня и всю ночь они ехали вдоль железной дороги, убегающей на запад. Наутро Рауль не выдержал: они как раз проехали очередную деревеньку.  
– Может, ты знаешь и название города, где остановилась ярмарка?  
– Не знаю. Но чувствую, что здесь их нет. И не было. Карнавал проезжал тут, не останавливаясь.  
Их не было и в следующем городке, и в следующем… Наконец Эрик заволновался: он то и дело привставал и оглядывался. Его тревога передалась Раулю. Эрик придержал лошадей и ткнул пальцем в сторону рощи, куда уходила развилка дороги сразу перед очередным городком.  
– Вот они.  
Рауль посмотрел в указанном направлении – и едва сдержал крик радости. Над деревьями торчала верхушка шатра с развевающимся флагом.  
Они остановились в крохотной придорожной гостинице в том же городке, и, опустившись на шаткий стул небольшого номера, виконт вдруг подумал, что за всю жизнь не перетаскал столько тяжестей, сколько ему пришлось перетаскать их теперь – под мрачным руководством Призрака.  
– Пойдешь на разведку, – обрадовал его Эрик.  
– Но как? Они же видели меня! – попробовал возражать Рауль.  
– Я тебя загримирую так, что родная мать не узнает.  
И Рауль согласился. Он не знал, зачем это все. Не понимал, что он должен разведывать, и как Эрик сможет сделать его неузнаваемым. Впрочем, ответ на вопрос «зачем» он получил довольно скоро.  
– Твоя задача – найти, где Тьма держит… Кристину.  
Мучительная пауза перед именем, вылетевшим из уст Призрака с такой неохотой, словно он хотел уберечь для себя хотя бы ее _имя_ – хотя бы его и только для себя… Виконту многое сказала эта пауза. И снова он поразился глубокому различию между ними: самому ему порой было просто _необходимо_ произносить ее имя вслух. Чтобы весь мир знал – и радовался тому, что в нем живет девушка с таким именем. Самым прекрасным именем на земле.  
– Но как я смогу? Он ведь наверняка держит ее под замком, прячет.  
Эрик покачал головой.  
– Насколько я его знаю – а я знаю его очень хорошо – он выставил… ее напоказ. На всеобщее обозрение. Он ведь не в курсе, что я иду по его следу. А тебя он не боится. Про тебя он уже забыл, – без тени насмешки закончил он.  
– Тогда… что я должен делать?  
Призрак прошелся по комнате, постоял у окна и наконец повернулся к Раулю.  
– Слушай меня очень внимательно, виконт. Ты попросил меня помочь, потому что только я могу помочь. И я согласился, потому что знаю, с чем ты столкнулся. Поверь мне, я бы предпочел не знать. Я бы предпочел, чтобы Кристина от тебя просто сбежала – как наиболее приятный для меня вариант. Или чтобы это были обычные бродяги, ты бы ее нашел, и вы бы жили долго и счастливо. Это для меня… менее приемлемый вариант, но все же лучше, нежели Карнавал. – Призрак вздохнул, словно собираясь с силами. – Потому что даже если в итоге мы останемся живы, а Кристина будет свободна, Карнавал навсегда изменит нашу судьбу. Это неизбежно.  
Рауль вспомнил гадалку в полумраке шатра, упавшие на его ботинок карты… Он шумно сглотнул.  
– Это какой-то бред. Глупости. Детские сказки.  
– Правда? – Эрик насмешливо приподнял левую бровь. – Тогда почему ты послушал цыганку? Почему не воспользовался своими связями, не поднял на уши всю полицию округа? А? Я тебе скажу почему. Потому что то, что ты там увидел, не укладывается в обычные человеческие рамки. Ты видел Лабиринт, так ведь?  
Рауль кивнул.  
– Но что это такое? Магия?  
– Тьма.  
И Призрак надолго замолчал.  
Наскоро отобедав в ресторанчике при гостинице и заказав обед для отказавшегося выйти Эрика – тот сослался на необходимость разобрать вещи и подготовить маскировку, – Рауль вернулся в номер.  
– Кстати, хотел тебя спросить, – начал он, стараясь придать голосу непринужденность, – а почему бы тебе самому не пойти? Загримируешься…  
Эрик повернулся – и Рауль вдруг обнаружил его нависающим над собой.  
– Потому что, – почти прошипел он, – Карнавал узнает меня в любом обличии. Почему, как ты думаешь, я отсиживаюсь тут? Уж не из-за лица, поверь мне!  
Честно говоря, этот факт с самого начала удивлял Рауля: Призрак совершенно не стеснялся других людей, не прятал лицо – пока они не въехали в этот город. Теперь было понятно, что он просто не хотел, чтобы его узнал кто-нибудь из ярмарочных артистов, шатавшихся по улицам и зазывавших публику.  
– Но зачем тогда было сидеть в подвале? – не вытерпел он.  
– А это уже не твоего ума дело. – Призрак всем видом показал, что больше на эту тему распространяться не намерен.  
Рауль вздохнул.  
– Ладно, я понял. Оставим прошлое. Но ты так и не сказал, что…  
Эрик принес ящик с гримом, уселся на соседний стул, закатал рукава рубашки и начал без всяких предисловий:  
– Повернись к свету – сейчас я загримирую тебя… скажем, под пожилого буржуа. Ты пойдешь на ярмарку и честно обойдешь все аттракционы, кроме Лабиринта, – туда соваться не смей, сгинешь. И к карусели подходить не советую. – «Почему», – хотел было спросить виконт, но вовремя сдержался. – Не забудь купить какое-нибудь лакомство и сувенир, чтобы руки были заняты: праздношатающийся одинокий мужчина с пустыми руками кажется особенно похожим на полицейского. Осмотришься – и уходи. Больше часа торчать там не имеет смысла, да и подозрительно. Когда вернешься, расскажешь мне все, что видел, а главное – кого видел. И где. Если в результате я смогу начертить план ярмарки, будет просто замечательно. И проследи, куда они утащат Кристину.  
Рауль сидел на стуле, закрыв глаза, и ощущал лишь легкие касания пальцев, пока Призрак лепил его новое лицо.  
– А почему ты так уверен…?  
– Именно поэтому я посылаю тебя в конце дня, перед закрытием. Они выставят ее напоказ, но только на день – ночью Тьма будет готовить ее.  
– К чему? – внезапно дико перепугавшись, спросил Рауль.  
– К Самайну…  
После того, как Эрик покончил с гримом и париком и помог ему облачиться сначала в костюм, имитирующий тучность, а затем и в верхнюю одежду, виконт осмелился наконец глянуть в зеркало. Увиденное его… ошарашило. Отражение не принадлежало ему, это действительно был полный лысеющий торговец, пожилой и некрасивый. Он невольно охнул.  
– Да, тут я не угадал, – довольно усмехнулся Призрак, – похоже, ты и сам себя не узнаешь. Это очень хорошо – значит, велик шанс, что и Карнавал тебя не узнает. Но будь осторожен: выдашь себя – и тебя поймают. И тогда все…  
– Что – все? – Рауль потянулся к лежащему на столе револьверу.  
– Оставь, он тебе не поможет! – Призрак сунул оружие себе за пояс. – Все – это все. Иди.  
– Не указывай мне, что делать! – вспылил виконт. – И верни револьвер!  
– Даже так? – в голосе Эрика скользнула насмешка, – И что же ты сделаешь? Никуда не пойдешь? Учти, сегодня двадцать девятое, завтра может быть уже поздно.  
– Верни револьвер, – упрямо повторил Рауль.  
Эрик поколебался – и протянул пистолет рукоятью вперед.  
– Черт с тобой, держи. Только не вздумай палить почем зря в почтеннейшую публику – тебя могут неправильно понять.  
Ярмарка встретила Рауля гомоном и толчеей: невзирая на то, что день начинал клониться к вечеру, меж ярких палаток и лотков, заваленных сладостями и безделушками, все так же метались дети, их вечно утомленные мамаши и представительные отцы. Так же… Так же, как в тот день. Ничего не меняется. Другой город, другой день – и только Карнавал вечен и незыблем.  
Послонявшись по ярмарке, до тошноты наглазевшись на местных артистов-уродцев и для приличия купив какую-то побрякушку, Рауль убрался поближе к зверинцу. Здесь было куда тише – измученные животные мало кого интересовали – и он перевел дух. Его внимание привлек небольшой сарайчик с покосившейся дверью, перед которым, вертикально прислоненная к его стенке, маячила свеженамалеванная вывеска (Рауль явственно ощущал запах краски): «Прекраснейшая женщина в мире!!!». Сердце молодого человека дрогнуло. Исходив всю ненавистную ярмарку вдоль и поперек, он, вопреки прогнозам Призрака, так и не нашел Кристину – ни выставленную, ни спрятанную. Но теперь отчего-то знал: она здесь, за тонкой, запертой на хлипкий замок дверцей.  
Едва дыша, Рауль приблизился. В просвете между досками виднелись козлы с вытянувшимся на них большим куском льда: он никогда прежде и не видел таких. Казалось, весь холод мира сосредоточился в его голубоватой полупрозрачной глыбе. Полупрозрачной – потому что в глубине его темнела драгоценная сердцевина, напоминавшая о бабочке, намертво застывшей в куске янтаря. Только янтарь теплый. Живой. А в этом сарайчике Рауль не чувствовал дыхания жизни. И от этого было жутковато.  
Лед мерцал, переливаясь острыми бликами, колол глаза рваным блеском граней, резал душу умирающей надеждой. Возможно ли так спокойно лежать в его объятиях и не умереть при этом? Не окоченеть от этой нестерпимой ласки?  
Рауль поежился, невольно нащупывая под одеждой «Девим».  
– Вы заблудились, месье?  
Он вздрогнул и обернулся.  
Позади нарисовался невысокий человечек; виконт не сразу сообразил, что это один из балаганных артистов. Кажется, какой-то дрессировщик. Он узнал его по широкополой шляпе с обтерханными краями и деревянной дудке за поясом.  
– Нет, – Рауль попытался улыбнуться, – я думал, это аттракцион.  
– Так и есть, – спокойно ответил человечек. – Но он откроется только завтра, в последний день.  
«В последний день», – колоколом отдалось в ушах виконта.  
– Вам не стоит здесь находиться: мы уже закрываемся. Приходите завтра, если хотите увидеть ее.  
– Спасибо. Обязательно приду, – пообещал Рауль – и все-таки улыбнулся неловкими губами.  
Вернувшись, он, как мог, подробно описал Призраку все, что видел, по непонятной ему самому причине умолчав лишь о кратком разговоре с дрессировщиком. Призрак внимательно выслушал его сбивчивый рассказ, не перебивая и не переспрашивая, затем сел за стол, придвинул к себе лист бумаги и принялся что-то быстро на нем чертить.  
– Ты знаешь, что делать? Ты ведь говорил, что этот… Тьма выставит Кристину.  
Призрак пожал плечами.  
– Значит, я ошибся. Думаю, он просто не успел. Лед – достаточно сложная… вещь.  
– И каков план?  
– Завтра тридцатое октября, – Эрик задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по губам, – следовательно, у нас будет единственная возможность вытащить Кристину оттуда. Сделаем так: ты пойдешь туда снова под видом пожилого буржуа, дождешься, когда они закроются, и заберешь Кристину. Я буду ждать вас у ограды со свежими лошадьми.  
Рауль опешил.  
– Вот так просто пойду и заберу? И они – кто бы они ни были – не попытаются меня остановить?  
– Ну, до этого ты не интересовался подробностями. Отчего вдруг начал? – издевательски спросил Призрак.  
– Не интересовался, потому что это касалось только меня. А там со мной будет Кристина.  
– Что ж, это верно. – Призрак отвернулся к окну, за которым прятался промозглый октябрьский вечер. – В сумерках ярмарочный народ слаб и беспечен. Они будут сворачиваться и готовиться к Самайну. За Кристиной они пойдут в последнюю очередь. У тебя будет время – немного, правда, – чтобы подобраться к тому сарайчику.  
– И? – Рауль нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. – Что именно мне нужно будет сделать, чтобы… достать ее изо льда?  
– Ты любишь сказки, виконт? – перебил его Призрак. – Помнишь, как обычно поступают в них прекрасные принцы? Поцелуешь ее – и лед растает.  
Рауль не верил ушам. Этот сумасшедший над ним еще и издевается!  
– Это не может быть так просто! Эрик?!  
Тот резко повернулся к нему, опалив неистовым зеленым пламенем глаз. Странно, раньше он не замечал, чтобы глаза Призрака были такими зелеными, а сейчас они просто светились в полумраке комнаты, как две плошки.  
– Скажи, виконт, ты любишь ее? Ты по-настоящему любишь ее… Рауль?  
Он молча кивнул, будучи не в состоянии ни звука протолкнуть сквозь внезапно ставшее шершавым горло.  
– Тогда ты спасешь ее.  
Назавтра Рауль, дождавшись заката, вновь ходил по ярмарке под людской смех, крики радости, удивления и веселого ужаса, над которыми плыла тревожная мелодия каллиопы, притулившейся возле небольшой карусели, чьи деревянные ярко раскрашенные скакуны мерно бежали по кругу… все по кругу…  
Рауль помотал головой, отгоняя назойливое видение слепого волка, которое теперь преследовало его даже во сне. Рассудив, что достаточно поболтался по аттракционам, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, он пошел в ту сторону, откуда доносились крики ярмарочного зазывалы:  
– Подходите, мадам и месье! Только сегодня и только для вас! Маэстро Тьма представляет! ПРЕКРАСНЕЙШАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА В МИРЕ!  
Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, Рауль слышал краем уха глумливые крики зевак:  
– Да где там прекраснейшая? Покажи! Моя прабабка, небось, и то красивее!  
Наконец он подошел к помосту. На нем стоял продолговатый предмет, накрытый темной тканью, рядом бесновался уродливый горбатый карлик – это он был зазывалой, – а над всем этим висела давешняя вывеска. Раулю сразу же нестерпимо захотелось сорвать ее и топтать ногами, пока она не обратится в прах.  
– Терпение, господа, терпение! – раздался веселый голос, и на помост вскочил Тьма. Он вынул из жилетного кармана часы, посмотрел на них и провозгласил, – Осталось несколько секунд, и вы увидите чудо из чудес. Не удивляйтесь и не бойтесь – это звезда, которую я поймал и украл с неба. Но она не может жить среди людей, поэтому пришлось ее усыпить. А скоро… о, скоро мне придется отпустить ее обратно. Ну а пока – она ваша.  
И он принялся отстукивать тростью, а карлик в такт ударам верещал что есть мочи:  
– Десять! Девять! Восемь! Семь!  
«Я не выдержу, – вдруг отчетливо подумал Рауль, – я не выдержу и тоже залезу на помост. И все испорчу». Он впился ногтями в ладонь, не позволяя себе ни о чем думать. Надо просто пережить этот день и эту ночь, а завтра они будут свободны – он и Кристина. А Эрик… что будет с ним? Тут Рауль поймал себя на том, что впервые подумал об этом человеке не как о Призраке Оперы, а как об Эрике. Обыкновенном человеке. Хорошо, не совсем обыкновенном. Но и Призраком он больше не был. Интересно, кто он? Стараясь таким образом отвлечься, молодой человек едва все не пропустил.  
– Три! Два! Один! ПРЕКРАСНЕЙШАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА В МИРЕ!!! – завопил карлик и по знаку Тьмы сдернул покрывало с ледяной глыбы.  
В этот миг лучи заходящего солнца упали на помост.  
По толпе прокатился дружный вздох.  
Но Рауль этого не слышал.  
Он замер, глядя вверх, туда, где из блистающей толщи проступило лицо Кристины.  
В простом белом платье, с застывшими разметавшимися волосами она была _нечеловечески_ прекрасна. Тьма был прав. Это была звезда, замурованная в лед, украденная у неба. И она дарила свой свет людям, пришедшим на нее посмотреть. Подобно горному роднику, изливала она сияние, отвечая своему брату-солнцу, не видя никого, кроме него, впитывая глазами яркую желтизну последних лучей и отдавая холодную голубую свежесть. Точно воплощение всех любимых женщин, без страха стояла она у всех на виду, заставляя трепетать заплывшие бытом сердца.  
Секунда-другая – и солнце, махнув на прощание алым платком, кануло за деревья.  
Рауль ощутил, как по подбородку стекла теплая капля, и понял, что прокусил губу. От всей души понадеявшись, что под накладной бородой этого не видно, он принялся проталкиваться обратно. Теперь предстояло самое сложное – задержаться на ярмарке до закрытия. Они с Эриком заранее решили, что более надежного укрытия, нежели паровоз, здесь не найти. Поэтому Рауль тихо скользнул к колесам и спрятался под брюхом железного чудовища. Там он избавился от порядком надоевшей маскировки и приготовился ждать. По его расчетам оставалось около получаса.  
Когда небо потемнело в серо-сизую дымку, каллиопа умолкла. Рауля воспринял это, как сигнал к действию, и выбрался наружу. Крадучись и то и дело стискивая пистолет онемевшей от долгого лежания рукой, он подобрался к сараю и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Там было пусто.  
Вот черт!  
Еще слишком рано: Кристина наверняка еще стоит там, на помосте.  
– Месье, мы закрываемся! Соблаговолите пройти со мной! – Это был вчерашний человек в шляпе.  
Рауль обернулся.  
– Да-да, конечно.  
Глаза дрессировщика расширились, и тут Рауль запоздало сообразил, что следовало бы изменить голос.  
Поздно.  
– Чужак! – звонко воскликнул тот. – Чужак!  
– Чужак, чужак, чужак… – шелестя, пронеслось по ярмарке.  
Рауль бросился бежать. Он слился с толпой на выходе и выскочил за ворота  
Это был провал. Теперь они знают, что кто-то хочет украсть их Звездную Деву. Нужно было рассказать Эрику, он придумает новый план. Конечно, он придумает.  
Вдруг зазвучала музыка.  
Сперва Рауль подумал, что снова заиграла каллиопа, но нет. То была заунывная мелодия флейты, подобная болотному ветру, подобная перешептыванию камыша, подобная вздоху тысячи душ, снующих вдоль непреодолимой реки.  
И такой же вздох был ей ответом.  
Рауль завертел головой, пытаясь определить, откуда доносится музыка, и замер. Толпа, только что вышедшая перед ним за ворота, развернулась и направилась к нему. Он попятился.  
– Беги… беги… – насмешливо перешептывались сзади траурно чернеющие флажки. – Не убежишь. Ты наш… нашш… нашшшшш…  
В неверном свете фонарей, зажженных по периметру хлипкой ограды, Рауль разглядел приближающихся людей. Его передернуло. Их глаза застилали желтоватые бельма, губы изгибались судорожным оскалом, руки шарили в воздухе перед собой скрюченными пальцами. Он выхватил револьвер, понимая, что если он убьет кого-нибудь из них, то... то это уже не будет иметь значения, и можно не бояться суда. Потому что он все равно не доживет до утра.  
– Почему ты не подчиняешься мне? Кто ты? Ты – такой же, как мы?  
Рауль отпрыгнул в сторону, и развернулся. Человечек в шляпе стоял, спокойно держа в руках свою дудку, и наигрывал на ней. Но тогда кто задал вопрос?  
– Нет, ты не такой, как мы, – человечек склонил голову. – Но тебя кто-то защищает. Впрочем, от моих деток тебя никто не защитит. Ты умрешь. – На его губах зазмеилась снисходительная улыбка.  
Рауль нащупал красную нитку, обмотанную вокруг пуговицы, и мысленно поблагодарил старую цыганку. Однако оставаться на месте было опасно, и он изо всех побежал в сторону рощи.  
Повозки не было.  
Несколько минут виконт тупо смотрел на пустую дорогу. Куда делся этот чертов фигляр? Так ничего и не придумав, он решил дойти до гостиницы и проверить их номер. Других соображений у него не было.  
Город был полон людей. В домашней одежде, в ночных сорочках, босиком, простоволосые… Мужчины, женщины и даже дети размеренно двигались по улицам, безвольно свесив руки вдоль тела и слепо таращась в землю белесой мутью глаз.  
Рауль задохнулся. Увиденное напоминало кошмар, от которого страстно хотелось проснуться.  
Они подняли головы. Они заметили его.  
Они пошли к нему.  
Мелодия вела их, мягко подталкивая, баюкая на протяжных нотах, направляя и ласково уговаривая: «Убей, убей чужака».  
Они вздыхали, точно души их уже поджариваются в пламени Страшного Суда, и шли к нему сквозь мглу ночи и желтые отсветы фонарей, похожие в своих одеяниях на мотыльков, спешащих на огонь. Люди, которые еще недавно сидели дома с близкими, закрывали магазинчики, возвращались с ярмарки.  
И которым велели убить чужака.  
Рауль метался меж домов, не зная, куда скрыться от неотвратимо приближающейся толпы. Он прижался к стене – и позади, осыпав его дождем осколков, пробившись прямо сквозь оконное стекло, чьи-то руки вцепились в его плечи, не давая убежать, пытаясь затащить внутрь. Он заорал, выворачиваясь, рванулся вперед, оставляя обрывки одежды…  
Они были здесь.  
Пустые лица, неровные шаги, все ближе и ближе…  
Трясущимися руками Рауль поднял револьвер, не зная, в кого целиться.  
Неужели в эту молодую женщину? Или в маленького мальчика? В кого? Господи, они же не виноваты! Палец на курке ходил ходуном.  
Они почти коснулись его.  
И тут послышались звуки скрипки.


	5. Эпизод четвертый: Глаза чудовищ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к этому эпизоду:  
> Clinton Shorter – Exosuit (http://pleer.com/tracks/4737576uiMY)

_Почему одни люди все скрипят и пиликают саранчовые песенки, все шевелят щупальцами, непременно завязываясь при этом в гигантский нервный узел, в скользящий узел на петле, скручиваясь двойным узлом? Они поддерживают огонь, облизывают губы и поблескивают глазами всю жизнь с младенчества. Цезаревы худые и голодные дружки. Они пожирают тьму, каждого, кто ходит и дышит._   
  
_Горячая кровь… С нее начинается история всех наших печалей._   
_Р. Д. Брэдбери «Жди дурного гостя»_

 

Руки, царапавшие ногтями его одежду, медленно опустились.  
Рауль перевел дух и огляделся.  
В конце улицы стояла высокая фигура со скрипкой. И эта скрипка яростно спорила с флейтой, возражала ей, перебивала рвущими душу нотами ее слабый зовущий голос. Вернитесь домой, люди, вернитесь домой – приказывала скрипка, и казалось невозможным ослушаться ее. Глаза горожан прояснялись… Вот сначала один, потом другой медленно разворачивались и брели прочь от виконта.  
Вскоре улица опустела. Остались только трое: Рауль, Эрик и человек с дудочкой. Он упрямо продолжал насвистывать на ней, но было очевидно, что силы неравны. Последняя зовущая трель перешла в пронзительный вопль, раздался треск – и к ногам человечка упали две половинки его инструмента.  
Эрик вытянул руку вперед.  
– Ты более не властен здесь! Ты прах и в прах вернешься! Прочь отсюда!  
Человек съежился, скорчился, взвыл и упал на землю. Рауль, держа наготове револьвер, бросился к нему.  
– Стой! – рявкнул Эрик. – Оставь его. С этим я справился.  
Но Рауль все же подошел поближе. Человек лежал лицом вниз; его шляпа сбилась на затылок, полностью прикрыв голову. Виконт хотел уже ткнуть его носком сапога, но тот внезапно пошевелился. Нет, это был не он…  
Десятки крыс прыснули во все стороны, оставив ворох одежды лежать на дороге.  
– Ч-что это? – запинаясь, спросил Рауль у неслышно приблизившегося Призрака.  
– Слышал легенду о Гамельне? – хмыкнул тот. – Это она и есть. Легенда. Лежит тут. Все, не отвлекайся – нам нужно торопиться, чтобы исправить твою оплошность и успеть освободить К… ее, пока Тьма не взялся за нее как следует.  
Рауль честно хотел пойти следом за Призраком. Честно. Но ноги не слушались. Его слегка повело, из ослабевшей вдруг руки выпал пистолет и с громким стуком упал на землю. Он понял, что сейчас, прямо сейчас попросту рухнет в обморок, как какая-нибудь не в меру впечатлительная девица. Юноша начал оседать, и в этот момент его ухватили крепкие руки.  
– Не вздумай раскисать! – Его встряхнули, потом в губы ткнулось железное горлышко, больно клацнув по зубам, и в желудок пролилась обжигающая жидкость. Он вскинулся, замотал головой, кажется, даже захрапел как конь. – Вот и молодец. А теперь открой глаза.  
Он послушно распахнул веки. Перед ним, очень близко, маячило лицо Призрака, и после всех этих жутких сомнамбул оно показалось ему едва ли не родным.  
– Эр-рик, – прохрипел Рауль с улыбкой и повис у Призрака на шее.  
Тот шарахнулся в сторону, поспешно отдирая виконта от себя.  
– Это тебя так развезло с одного глотка или фокусы Крысолова подействовали? – подозрительно осведомился Эрик. – Держи свое оружие. – В руку виконта легла чуть шершавая рукоять. – Сам стоять сможешь?  
Рауль кивнул.  
– Это был кошмар, – выдохнул он. – Мне никогда в жизни не было так страшно. Даже в…  
– Ну, что запнулся? В подвалах Оперы? – на удивление добродушно спросил Эрик. – Там я тебя просто пугал, а Крысолов хотел тебя убить. Поверь, если бы тебя хотел убить я – ты бы даже не успел понять, что произошло. Ты жив только потому, что _она_ любит тебя… уж не знаю, за что. Не забывай об этом.  
В этих словах была такая простая и жуткая правда, что Рауль сразу поверил. И в который раз удивился, что в ответ на них в нем не вспыхивает та ненависть и презрение, что полыхали еще год назад. Словно все перегорело в этой осени, в этом октябре, в этом мутном страхе, когда его едва не разорвали на кусочки мерсмеризированные музыкой горожане.  
– Мы возвращаемся?  
– Если ты не передумал спасать Кр… Кристину, то да. На сей раз я пойду с тобой – все равно они уже переполошились, а один ты точно только зря погибнешь. Идем, – Эрик мотнул головой влево, – я оставил повозку на перекрестке.  
Свернув у развилки за городом, Эрик взял к рощице.  
– Тпру! – Он спрыгнул с повозки и завел лошадь подальше между деревьев.  
– Пойдем через ограду? – Рауль бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону огней Карнавала.  
– Да. Я знаю, в каком месте она ближе всего к сараю. Думаю, когда началась вся эта шумиха, Тьма распорядился укрыть ее там.  
На ярмарке никто не спал. Бродили какие-то тени, переговаривались в клетках звери…  
Призрак, неслышно скользя в темной траве и, кажется, не оставляя следов, подобрался к ограде. Сложил ладони молитвенным жестом, просунул их в щель между досок… неуловимое движение – и доски плавно и бесшумно разъехались.  
– Не отставай, – шепнул он и просочился на ту сторону.  
Рауль пригнулся и пролез следом, каким-то чудом не зацепившись за торчащие под чудовищными углами гвозди. В углу, куда они попали, было довольно темно и очень тихо. Впрочем, Рауль подозревал, что эти… существа, артисты Карнавала, прекрасно видят в темноте.  
– Вот он, сарай, – негромко сказал он и показал рукой. – Видимо, охраны нет.  
– Это ты так думаешь, – почти беззвучно усмехнулся Эрик и пошел в указанном направлении – ничем не отличаясь от теней, принадлежащих Карнавалу.  
До сарая они не добрались.  
– Приветссствую, – Перед ними выросла гибкая длинная фигура. – Господин сссказал, что ты наведаешшшься, – добавил он, обращаясь к Раулю.  
– Похоже, я недооценил предупредительность Тьмы, – шепнул Эрик. – Кто это?  
Рауль наморщил лоб. Кажется, он видел этого мужчину перед одним из шатров…  
– Человек-змея, – уверенно ответил он.  
– Что-то я его не помню… Ты из недавних? – повелительно спросил Призрак, выпрямившись и отведя полу плаща, так чтобы незнакомцу была видна рукоять шпаги с черепом.  
– Не-ет, я из ссстарых. Я очень ссстарый. – Мужчина засмеялся глухим неприятным смехом и сделал шаг вперед. Свет от ограды выхватил кусок плоти, покрытой чем-то, похожим на чешую. – От вас пахнет крыссами и ссстрахом. Люблю ссстрах… люблю крыссс…  
Продолжая говорить, он подошел совсем близко. Голый по пояс, смуглый, в широких белых штанах, он не держал в руках оружия и не казался Раулю особо опасным.  
Секунду спустя, когда Эрик оттолкнул его, одновременно вынимая шпагу и бросаясь вперед, Рауль понял, как он ошибался. Потому что незнакомец тоже ринулся вперед и играючи отшвырнул его спутника обратно. Эрик чудом удержался на ногах и тут же выхватил из-за пояса второй клинок – длинный кинжал. Противник остался на месте: он прижал руки к бокам и начал мерно раскачиваться, будто бы становясь выше ростом.  
– Он что, тоже затеял тут свои фокусы? Опять гипноз? – поразился Рауль.  
Эрик покачал головой.  
– Боюсь тебя огорчить, но, по-моему, он превращается в змею.  
Глянув вверх и убедившись, что голова незнакомца изгибается уже почти в двух метрах над ним, Рауль решил, что если и сошел с ума, то, видимо, заодно с Призраком. А значит, и терять ему больше нечего. Он вытащил пистолет и прицелился было твари в голову, но Эрик остановил его, схватив за запястье.  
– Не нужно лишнего шума. Я сам с ним разберусь.  
Рауль сделал рукой приглашающий жест и отступил, но пистолет на всякий случай убирать не стал. Эрик одним плавным движением крутанул свой плащ, сбив с толку гигантскую змею с человеческой головой, та замешкалась, он проскочил под ее вздыбившимся, подобно арке, телом, развернулся – и, действуя шпагой и кинжалом, как ножницами, отрезал ей голову.  
– Видишь, как просто, – самодовольно проговорил Эрик, на ходу вытирая лезвие полой плаща.  
Рауль нервно сглотнул, глядя на то, как за его спиной медленно поднимается вверх обезглавленное тело.  
– А-а-а! – выдохнул он, когда из обрубка проросло уже две головы – и, почти не целясь, шмальнул наугад в одну из голов.  
Эрик присел и обернулся. Его глаза расширились.  
– Каких зверушек, однако, привечает Тьма…  
…Кругом кровь, пот, и гибкое гладкое тело – оно везде: из расширившегося основания торчит не менее дюжины голов на длинных шеях, они шипят, оскалившись острыми зубами. Трава примята и тоже пропитана кровью – впрочем, в темноте этого не видно: это ощущаешь, когда со всего маху падаешь в нее, сбитый с ног, и только успеваешь кувыркнуться, чтобы тебя не раздавило тяжелое тело. Отбиваясь найденной на земле дубинкой, Рауль скосился вбок: Эрик стоял, подобно Лаокоону, обвитый тугими кольцами и яростно размахивал шпагой – кинжал он где-то обронил. «Нет, так дело не пойдет, – подумал Рауль, автоматически отметив, что фехтует Призрак, действительно, не очень умело, – Надо как-то остановить эту… змею. Чтобы новые головы не отрастали». Он снова посмотрел на Эрика, в голове мелькнул образ статуи, имя Лаокоон… Это что-то из мифологии, что-то крутилось в мозгу… Рауль никогда не был прилежным учеником, но историю про чудовище, у которого на месте отрубленной головы вырастали две новых, он читал. И даже читал, как с ней расправился Геракл.  
В очередной раз увернувшись от атаки змеиной головы, виконт в три прыжка достиг ограды и сдернул со столба фонарь. Он дождался, когда Эрик срежет очередную голову, и, размахнувшись, жахнул фонарем по обрубку.  
Раздался пронзительный визг, будто кто-то скреб лезвием по стеклу. Рауля передернуло. Он посмотрел на прижженный срез – ничего. Новые головы не росли.  
– Отлично! – обрадовался Призрак, выпутываясь из живых оков опешившего от боли чудища. – Лови!  
И бросил Раулю свою шпагу.  
– У тебя получается лучше, – пояснил он свои действия.  
– А огонь? Откуда ты возьмешь огонь? – недоумевал Рауль.  
Эрик коварно улыбнулся.  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Он расставил руки и закрыл глаза. С непередаваемым удивлением и каким-то суеверным ужасом Рауль увидел, как в повернутых к небу ладонях мужчины разгораются маленькие огоньки. Сперва совсем слабые, похожие на пламя свечи, постепенно они становились ярче, превращаясь в шары пламени, танцующие в его руках и раздвигающие окружавший их ночной мрак. Эрик глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Сияние огненных шаров стало почти нестерпимым.  
– Руби! Давай! – отчаянно выкрикнул он.  
И завертелось.  
Звон, шорох, сочный звук от соприкосновения стали с плотью, удушливая вонь горелого мяса… Точно сама преисподняя вышла сегодня наружу, чтобы подышать воздухом. С головы до ног покрытый кровью человека-змеи и, кажется, своей собственной, Рауль рубил и резал, ощущая себя каким-то безумным мясником. А Призрак стоял неподалеку и жег, жег обрубки шеи, пока не осталась одна, последняя голова. Почуяв, что дело плохо, монстр молниеносным движением скользнул вперед и обвился всем телом вокруг Рауля, прижимая его руку со шпагой, не давая ему завершить начатое и не позволяя Призраку метнуть огонь – из опасения задеть самого виконта. Рауль застонал и выронил оружие.  
– Тебе конеццсс, человечишшшка… – довольно прошипело существо. – Теперь ты станешшшь моим…  
– Не смотри ему в глаза! – кричал где-то позади Эрик.  
Но все это уже не имело значения.  
Потому что прямо перед ним маячили затягивающие мерцающие изумруды с узким вертикальным зрачком. И на дне их таилось нечто темное, но в то же время приятное. Рауль не знал, что это, и очень хотел узнать. И смотрел, смотрел…  
 _Кристина оборачивается к нему и смотрит из-за плеча. И он тонет в янтарной глубине ее глаз…_  
Судорожно дернувшись, Рауль стряхнул оцепенение, нащупал сунутый за пояс револьвер, с трудом вытянул его свободной левой рукой – и в упор выстрелил змее в пасть.  
Голову чудовища отнесло прочь, и в ту же секунду Эрик выпустил в нее сгусток пламени. Голова бешено замоталась, и едва Рауль успел выкарабкаться из удушающих объятий змеи, как Эрик обрушил на нее еще один огненный шар. Тяжелая туша, пылая и разбрасывая повсюду куски мяса, отлетела в сторону сарая, пробила дверь и скрылась внутри.  
– Кристина! – рванулся следом Рауль.  
– Успокойся! – На плечо ему легла тяжелая рука. – Ее там нет. И не было. Они оставили ее на помосте, теперь я в этом уверен. Поэтому сейчас нам нужно спешить туда, и молись всем богам, виконт, чтобы она все еще была там.  
Рауль поднял на своего спутника измученные глаза. Эрик переменился в лице.  
– Говорил я тебе…  
– Что? – не понял Рауль.  
Эрик отвел взгляд.  
– Неважно. Идем быстрее.  
Недоумевая, юноша последовал за ним. Обитателей Карнавала нигде не было видно – должно быть, испугались и попрятались по углам. Или затаились, чтобы напасть, но об этом Рауль предпочел не думать. Вот и помост. Ткань, укрывавшая ледяную глыбу, комком тьмы валяется на краю, прозрачный столп возвышается посредине.  
И он пуст.  
Раулю это стало очевидно, когда они еще только подбегали. Но Призрак словно обезумел: взлетел на шаткие доски, вцепился в лед обеими руками, напряженно вглядываясь в глубину. Потом с громкими проклятиями свернул глыбу.  
 _Звенят, рассыпаясь сверкающими в неверном свете ламп и высыпавших в ночном небе звезд драгоценностями, осколки льда. Где-то там, наверху, возможно, смотрит на них Ледяная Дева, звезда, отпущенная Тьмой на свободу…_  
Рауль помотал головой, отгоняя идиотское видение. Ледяные кристаллы, против обыкновения, почти мгновенно растаяли, развеялись в осеннем воздухе сероватой дымкой. Эрик, печальный и молчаливый, спрыгнул с помоста и щелкнул пальцами – и помост сложился карточным домиком, так же, как лед, за долю секунды истаяв на ветру.  
– Ты опоздал, Мастер. Тьма увел девушку к карусели, – послышался сзади тихий голос.  
Мужчины обернулись.  
Старая, как само время, женщина с черными слепыми глазами, которые поглощали даже самый тусклый свет, не отражая ровным счетом ничего, кутаясь в нелепое рванье тонкими паучьими пальцами, выпустив из-под аляпистого пурпурного тюрбана с огромным фальшивым рубином редкие седые пряди, стояла на вытоптанной сотнями шагов траве и поводила крючковатым носом, будто бы обнюхивая собеседников.  
– Ты? – в руке Эрика вновь зажегся огонек. – Ведьма?  
– Я… – плямкнули потрескавшиеся губы. – Ты опоздал…  
– Посмотрим.  
Эрик занес гневную руку, чтобы испепелить старуху, но его запястье перехватила волосатая лапища.  
– Не весь Карнавал враг тебе, Мастер, – басом ниже самой низкой ноты органа проговорил гигант, словно из-под земли выросший позади них. – Мы пришли помочь.  
– И ты тут? – усмехнулся Призрак. – А где остальные? Что же они не выходят?  
– Они видели, как ты убил Кадма, – прошелестела Пыльная Ведьма. – Они боятся.  
– А вы двое не боитесь?  
– Мы тебя помним, – просто отозвался гигант. – Велес не забывает добра. Ты был добр к нам.  
– Кто они? – подал голос Рауль, чувствуя, что упускает нечто важное.  
– Мы – друзья, змееныш, – нараспев ответила Ведьма.  
– Как вы смеете!  
Вместо ответа женщина извлекла из складок тряпья небольшое зеркальце и сунула виконту под нос.  
И Рауль с трудом подавил дикий крик.  
На бескровном лице в окружении спутанных светлых волос зловещим блеском сияли два зеленых омута с вертикальными зрачками. Его глаза.  
Глаза Кадма.


	6. Эпизод пятый: Песнь Сирены

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к этому эпизоду:  
> Mark Isham – The Host Of Seraphim (Dead Can Dance) (http://pleer.com/tracks/45896580510)

_Я сделаю голос, подобный всем векам и туманам, какие когда-либо были; он будет как пустая постель с тобой рядом ночь напролет, как безлюдный дом, когда отворяешь дверь, как голые осенние деревья. Голос, подобный птицам, что улетают, крича, на юг, подобный ноябрьскому ветру и прибою у мрачных, угрюмых берегов. Я сделаю голос такой одинокий, что его нельзя не услышать, и всякий, кто его услышит, будет рыдать в душе, и очаги покажутся еще жарче, и люди в городах скажут: «Хорошо, что мы дома»._  
Р. Д. Брэдбери «Ревун»  
  
 _Ох, эти женщины, – странные, удивительные часы! Они вьют свои гнезда в ветвях у Времени. Они сотворяют плоть, что растет быстро, вбирая в себя вечность. Они живут этим даром, понимая и принимая его, им даже нет нужды его замечать. Зачем говорить о Времени, когда ты и **есть** само Время…_  
 _Р. Д. Брэдбери «Жди дурного гостя»_

  
  
– К-как? Что это такое? Эрик! – в ужасе вскричал Рауль.  
– Не сейчас! Нам нужно торопиться к карусели, – ответил Эрик. – Скорее, я расскажу тебе по дороге!  
И Рауль, мало осознавая происходящее, бросился вслед за Призраком. Сзади пыхтел Велес и шуршала одеждами Пыльная Ведьма.  
– Я говорил, что Карнавал изменит тебя, как бы ты не сопротивлялся? – на бегу выдохнул Эрик. – Ты изменился. Немного, но если так пойдет дальше, мы никогда не сможем выйти.  
Рауль переспросил:  
– Но почему? Разве трудно сбежать через ограду?  
– Сбежать можно. Но Карнавал последует за тобой, – загадочно произнес Эрик. Он внезапно остановился и повернулся к юноше. – Он последует за тобой, потому что Карнавал – это ты. – И, предвосхищая вопросы и возражения, – и я. Мы все – часть Карнавала. Но если убежать достаточно далеко, то он может и не найти нас. Понял?  
Рауль судорожно кивнул.  
Вдалеке разливалось бледное сияние, и виконт своим неожиданно обострившимся зрением ясно увидел Кристину, сидящую на аляповато раскрашенном деревянном скакуне. Глаза ее были закрыты.  
Рядом с каруселью стоял Тьма, тростью выстукивая по ее основанию какой-то варварский мотив; возле рычага суетился тот рыжий здоровяк, Кугер. Прочие же уродцы предпочли держаться на границе света и тени, будто не решаясь выйти на открытое пространство.  
Хрипло и протяжно подала голос каллиопа, и закрутились кони с изогнутыми крутыми шеями, в одного из которых мертвой хваткой вцепилась Кристина.  
– Плохо дело, – пробормотал Эрик. – Кажется, мы опоздали. Но попробовать стоит. Вперед – здоровяк твой, а с Тьмой я сам разберусь. И постарайся снять Кристину с карусели как можно скорее. Надеюсь, ты еще в силах остановить механизм.  
Рауль снова кивнул, хотя Эрик на него и не смотрел, и прибавил шагу.  
Они влетели на площадку перед каруселью, подобно вихрю, расшугав столпившихся зевак-уродцев. Эрик – с развевающимся плащом, окруженный стеной пламени, – как никогда походил на ангела. Ангела возмездия. Рауль еще успел увидеть, как он обрушил всю мощь огня на Тьму, который не успел уклониться, а потому остался стоять, крепко уперев трость в землю и прикрыв лицо рукавом…  
А потом сам врезался с разбегу в Кугера, отбрасывая его от рычагов управления. И когда тот, напрягшись, не смог сбросить его с себя, вдруг осознал, что он _сильнее_. Ощущение неведомой пьянящей силы вливалось в его тело, заставляя почувствовать себя почти всемогущим. Рауль с легкостью преодолел яростное сопротивление рыжеволосого здоровяка и сомкнул руки на его горле. Мужчина хрипел и извивался под ним, силясь отцепить от себя его пальцы, обретшие крепость стали, но все больше слабел.  
– Рауль, останови же карусель! – ворвался в сознание вопль Эрика.  
– Я попробую! – откликнулся откуда-то с высоты бас Велеса.  
Гигант протопотал мимо и вцепился в рычаг переключения скоростей. Его фигуру тут же окутал сноп голубых искр. Велес зарычал, но рычаг не отпустил. Невыносимо медленно тот двигался обратно… Отвлекшись снова на своего противника, Рауль понял, что Кугер мертв, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовали выпученные глаза и огромный синий язык, вывалившийся, казалось, до самой земли. Он только что, вот так, походя, задушил человека – и даже не заметил. С внезапным отвращением он отдернул руки и поднялся.  
Вокруг Эрика и Тьмы плясали языки пламени, клубился дым, то и дело возникали сгустки ожившего мрака.  
– Я сильнее! Тебе не победить меня! Потому что я – Тьма, я – Хозяин Карнавала! _Я и есть Карнавал!!!_ – выкрикивал Тьма, тесня Эрика к краю площадки.  
– Ты всегда был слабее! – яростно возразил Эрик. На мгновение бросив взгляд на Рауля, он дернул головой. – Я же _просил_ остановить карусель!  
Рауль обернулся, увидел, что Велес уже стоит на коленях, но по-прежнему упрямо тянет за рычаг. И карусель замедляет ход. На ходу перепрыгнув через труп Кугера, юноша кинулся на помощь великану. Странно, но молнии, которые, по-видимому, причиняли Велесу сильную боль, вызывали у него лишь ощущение легкого покалывания. Совместными усилиями они сумели передвинуть рычаг на ноль.  
Умолкла утробно гремевшая каллиопа, размеренное вращение карусели постепенно сошло на нет. Рауль подскочил к ней, готовый запрыгнуть на деревянную площадку, чтобы помочь сойти Кристине.  
Тихий клекот прорезал ночь осколком стекла, заглушив собой и шум битвы, и постанывание скорчившегося на траве Велеса, и похожее на прибой перешептывание уродцев.  
Медленно поднялась со своего скакуна Кристина. Или нечто, примерившее на себя ее лицо. Почти ласковый шорох белоснежных перьев, и не отличить – то ли легкая ткань платья превратилась в эту лебединую шкурку, то ли руки стали крыльями. Откуда взялась эта обжигающая мертвенная белизна?.. От саванов, что тлеют в твердой, как камень, земле, среди щепок и червей, от облаков, повидавших на своем пути зелень джунглей и снежную пустошь? От всех свадебных нарядов в мире, из кипенной белоснежности которых прорастает невинность? Или то было эхо страшных сказок Севера?  
Резко склонив голову и повернув ее в профиль, девушка рассматривала его одним глазом. Янтарь, вязкой смолой облепивший провал зрачка. Клекот повторился снова, и Кристина шагнула вперед, царапая крашеные доски крепкими птичьими лапами.  
– Я победил! Я победил! – раздался совершенно безумный вопль Тьмы. – Пой, пой мне, Сирена!  
Услышав последнее слово, существо, когда-то бывшее Кристиной, встрепенулось. Медленно раскинуло руки-крылья и открыло рот.  
– Бежим! – гаркнули виконту в ухо и дернули прочь от площадки.  
– Но как же… Кристина… – попробовал сопротивляться Рауль.  
– Не сейчас, иначе она убьет нас. Карусель цела, а значит, все имеет обратный ход! – на бегу ответил Эрик.  
– Подождите! – догнал их знакомый бас.  
Позади бухал ножищами в землю Велес, а рядом с ним, удивительным образом умудряясь не отставать, скользила по траве Пыльная Ведьма.  
Постепенно нарастал звук.  
Подобный сотням иерихонских труб, подобный гласу ангела, возвещающему о конце света, длинный, протяжный... Нескончаемый. Одна долгая, звенящая на осеннем ветру нота, все выше и выше, так что человеческое ухо уже не могло услышать его, все ниже и ниже, так что земля вибрировала и дрожала, как не содрогалась с той далекой поры, когда породила гигантов. Выше писка летучей мыши, ниже раскатов майского грома. Все громче и громче изливалась в ночи песнь Сирены.  
Наверное, песня была прекрасна. Но Рауль не мог оценить этого. Боль завладела им, заставив рухнуть на колени и судорожно обхватить голову руками. Огромный, мощный, длящийся и длящийся, летящий сквозь воздух раскаленным ножом, звук вонзался в уши, парализуя все тело и одновременно вызывая желание бежать как можно дальше. И Рауль полз, по-червячьи изгибаясь и цепляясь зубами за пожухлые стебли травы. Эрик был впереди: он брел, чуть согнувшись и еле переставляя ноги; с его низко опущенных ладоней каплями крови стекало на землю бесполезное сейчас пламя. Рауль велел себе подниматься. Наконец ему это удалось – с легким стоном он выпрямился и оглянулся на оставшуюся далеко позади карусель – и Кристину.  
И потому грудью встретил накатившую невидимую волну. Она ударила его, подбросила и покатила по склону холма. Дальше он ничего не помнил.  
Очнувшись, Рауль понял, что его куда-то несут. Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел над собой звезды. Повернув голову чуть вбок, он обнаружил, что его несет Велес.  
– Мы только до ворот, ты ж понимаешь, – будто бы оправдываясь, шепотом басил он.  
– Я понимаю. Мы вернемся и попробуем снова. Ты же понимаешь, – послышался справа голос Эрика.  
– Кажется, змееныш пришел в себя, – спокойно заметила Ведьма из-за широкой спины гиганта. – Велес, поставь его на ноги.  
Звезды качнулись и ушли из поля зрения.  
– Мы уходим? – первым делом спросил Рауль, когда в глазах окончательно перестало двоиться.  
Призрак кивнул.  
– Мы вернемся днем. Возможно, нам удастся…  
– Почему нас никто не преследует? – перебил его юноша.  
– Почему не преследуют? – Эрик пожал плечами. – Просто догнать не могут – вся сила Карнавала ушла на создание Сирены.  
– Тогда почему бы нам не вернуться?  
– Потому что она убьет вас, – вместо Эрика ответила Ведьма. – И лучше все-таки поторопиться…  
Воздух разбился о звук выстрела.  
Ведьма запнулась и, словно бы впервые, сделала несколько семенящих шагов по земле. Не так, как она обычно плыла над ней, легко касаясь лохмотьями кончиков травинок. Она прижала руку к боку, сжала ее в горсть и невесело рассмеялась.  
– Вот и все. Время догнало меня.  
Она вытянула руку вперед и разжала ладонь. Вниз просыпался песок. Эрик смотрел мимо нее куда-то на холм; Рауль проследил взглядом в том направлении и увидел давешнего перекошенного карлика, который сжимал в руке револьвер и разглядывал его с таким удивлением, точно видел впервые в жизни и вообще не понимал, что это за штука и для чего она нужна.  
Рауль похолодел. Это был его «Девим», должно быть, оброненный, пока его тащило по склону. _Его_ пистолет.  
– Я ведь говорил тебе – пистолет не нужен, – как-то тоскливо произнес Эрик и поднял правую руку с растопыренными пальцами. Внезапно Рауль понял, что сейчас произойдет: Эрик сожмет пальцы в кулак, и карлика расплющит, как бумажный кулек.  
– Не надо, Мастер, – остановила Призрака старуха. Тот замер с поднятой рукой. – Он не виноват. Он тоже когда-то был человеком. Послушай меня, Мастер. Я дам вам Время. Распорядись им, как сочтешь нужным. Это все, что я могу сделать.  
Эрик медленно опустил руку. Рауль украдкой глянул в сторону холма – конечно, карлик успел убежать.  
– Не смей, Фадиа! Я приказываю… – в голосе Эрика звучала угроза пополам с отчаянием.  
Ведьма подняла глаза – и они оказались живыми, яркого зеленовато-коричневого оттенка. В них сияла улыбка.  
– Нет, Мастер. Ты не можешь мне помочь. – Она выпрямилась. Лохмотья развевались вокруг ее сухого тела. – Ты не имеешь надо мной власти, – твердо сказала Ведьма. – И спасибо тебе за имя.  
Из ее раны сыпался песок, подхватываемый несуществующим ветром, постепенно скрывая ее фигуру и все вокруг. Рауль попытался прикрыть глаза, но потом понял, что не ощущает песчинок на своем лице.  
Велес, до этого стоявший в оцепенении, вдруг ожил.  
– Я с тобой! – рыкнул он и одним прыжком прорвал кокон из вихрящегося песка.  
– Велес, что ты…? – с болью выдохнула Фадиа.  
– Я всегда с тобой, – твердо ответил гигант.  
Рауль схватил Эрика за рукав.  
– Что она делает?  
– Поворачивает время вспять, – безучастно отозвался тот.  
Все быстрее и быстрее кружился песок, поднимаясь непроницаемой сероватой стеной. И там, за ним, Рауль вдруг увидел хрупкую девушку – смуглую, с длинными черными волосами и большими миндалевидными глазами, а рядом с ней – высокого и широкоплечего русоволосого мужчину. На секунду эта картинка застыла у него перед глазами, отпечатываясь в мозгу, а затем все скрыла беснующаяся песчаная буря.


	7. Эпизод шестой: Откровение от Мастера

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к этому эпизоду:  
> X-Files – Scully Theme (http://pleer.com/tracks/4763457znXJ)

_«Бежит, – думал Уилл. – Ах, приятель, это старая песенка. Я кричу, Джим бежит. Я ворочаю камни. Джим выгребает из-под них хлам, – и на тебе, бутылочка лимонаду! Я карабкаюсь по холмам. Джим кричит с церковных колоколен. У меня есть банковский счет. У Джима есть голова на плечах, крик в глотке, рубашка на теле, кроссовки на ногах. И с чего мне кажется, что **он** богаче? Потому, – думал Уилл, – что я сижу на камешке под солнцем, а старина Джим вдавливает свои кресла под лунный свет и танцует с жабами. Я присматриваю за коровами. Джим приручает чудовищ. Дурак! Кричу я ему. Трус! Вопит он в ответ. И мы оба **идем**!»  
Р. Д. Брэдбери «Жди дурного гостя»_

  
Когда Рауль распахнул глаза в следующий раз, вокруг было тихо, а на небе сияло солнце. Он огляделся. Похоже, они с Эриком оказались в той самой роще, где прятали повозку. В голове было гулко, как в пустом кофейнике – все мысли выдуло песком.  
– Мы… вернулись во вчерашний день? – спросил он неуверенно.  
– Вернулись, – вздохнул Призрак, – Фадиа дала нам время, как и обещала. Теперь у нас есть шанс… – он помолчал немного. – Забавно, ты уже не удивляешься.  
– Кажется, я навсегда разучился удивляться, – признался Рауль. – Что будем д…  
– Ждать.  
Они расположились в низкой развилке какого-то дерева, откуда ярмарка была видна как на ладони. Эрик пошарил в карманах и выудил откуда-то потрепанную жизнью лепешку, разломил ее пополам, протянул Раулю его половину.  
– Не бог весть что, но лучше, чем ничего. Нам понадобятся силы.  
Виконт с сомнением оглядел свою долю, но привередничать не стал и сожрал ее в мгновение ока. Сразу же захотелось пить.  
– Тут неподалеку ручей, – сообщил Эрик, будто угадав его мысли, – Вон там, – он махнул рукой, – ты его услышишь.  
Ручей действительно было слышно за пару десятков шагов. Он прятался в низине и был удивительно чист и прозрачен. Видимо, кое-кто из местных жителей ходил сюда за водой – к противоположной стороне ручья подбегала утоптанная тропа, было даже подобие мостков, на одном из столбиков которого Рауль заметил ковш. Но ручей был слишком широк, чтобы можно было попасть на ту сторону, не замочившись, поэтому юноша махнул рукой, присел на корточки и опустил в воду пригоршню.  
Утолив первую жажду и ополоснув лицо и шею, он некоторое время бездумно смотрел на журчащий по песчаному ложу поток. Прохладное осеннее солнце пускало по воде блики. Рауль присмотрелся повнимательнее. На секунду ему показалось, что его отражение изменилось. Вот, опять. Теперь он был твердо уверен – его глаза снова стали прежними. Но это следовало уточнить, и Рауль побрел обратно.  
– Я думал, ты утонул, – фыркнул Призрак.  
– Скажи, мои глаза, они… – начал виконт, проигнорировав подколку.  
– Обычные? – подсказал Эрик. – Ну да. Время повернулось вспять, ты стал прежним. Все правильно.  
– Тогда почему Ведь… Фадиа не исцелила себя? Она же могла сделать так, чтобы выстрела не было?  
Эрик покачал головой.  
– Не могла. Она вне времени. Время меняется для всех, кроме нее. У него нет власти над Пыльной Ведьмой, но и она не может использовать его для себя. Так что… она умерла.  
– Значит, над временем больше никто не властен? – с надеждой спросил Рауль.  
– И это не так. Рано или поздно появится новая Пыльная Ведьма. Женщина, что живет будущим, не видя настоящего, и за это обречена быть слепой и прозревать человечьи души.  
Рауль сел на толстую ветку.  
– Расскажи мне про Карнавал. Я имею право знать. Ты ведь был там? Ты был частью Карнавала? Они все очень хорошо тебя знают. И Тьма…  
– Как всегда не в меру любопытен, – буркнул Эрик. – Ладно. Думаю, после всего, что случилось, ты действительно имеешь право… Я расскажу тебе про Карнавал.  
Никто не знает, как и откуда он появился. Возможно, где-нибудь в Месопотамии, а может, и того раньше, по земле бродил некто, подбирая и коллекционируя человеческие души, их тайные устремления и пороки, извращая и меняя на потребу себе и своей темной сущности, соблазняя силой, властью, свободой от всех человеческих законов и добродетелей. Почему он это делал, как он пришел к этому? Я не знаю. Возможно, однажды, задумавшись о себе, заснул человек. А проснулся Тьма. Тьма – средоточие Карнавала. Это не имя, это его суть.  
Я сказал тебе, что меня зовут Эрик. Это не так. Эрик – не мое имя. Своего имени я уже не помню… это было так давно. Чтобы ты понял – Крысолов из Гамельна стал частью Карнавала намного позже меня. Я был третьим сыном своего отца. Старший должен был унаследовать землю и титул, среднему прочили карьеру на военном поприще, а мне оставалась одна дорога – в священники. Но уже тогда я не хотел для себя подобной судьбы. Я интересовался сущностью вещей, подвергал сомнению религиозные постулаты о сотворении мира… Думаю, если бы не Карнавал, меня сожгли, как колдуна, еретика и вольнодумца. И уже тогда мне хотелось творить музыку. Но кто бы мне дал… Я мечтал о том, чтобы оказаться далеко-далеко от дома, освободиться от тех оков, что накладывали на меня имя и происхождение. А потом мой отец умер…  
Наверное, ты слышал о пожирателях грехов? Один такой пришел к нам. Мать попросила, и старший брат велел найти его и привезти. Это был Тьма. Не этот, не нынешний, куда более старый. Но не первый. Он провел обряд, а утром, перед его уходом, я вышел к нему. Я был единственным, кто вышел. Тогда я не верил в эти _бредни_. – Призрак горько усмехнулся. – Тьма поведал мне дивные истории, он соблазнял меня неведомым, он сразу понял, кто я. Он заглянул мне в душу и увидел в ней всю мою неутоленную жажду, мечты и желания. Он сказал, что будет ждать меня на рассвете следующего дня у развилки дорог на границе наших владений. Я не раздумывал: собрал самое необходимое, немного денег – и ушел из дома. Со мной увязался молочный брат – сын кормилицы; он был простолюдином и считался моим слугой, но мы были друзьями. Он всегда следовал за мной, пошел и в этот раз.  
В то время у Карнавала не было карусели. Он выглядел совсем не так, как сейчас. Но на его приспешниках уже тогда стояла его печать. Помню, нас с другом окружили причудливого вида люди… Тьма возглавлял их. Они увели нас прочь. Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени, я не знаю, куда мы шли, я с трудом вспоминаю огромный костер и приглушенное бормотание Тьмы, подхватываемое его паствой. Просто однажды я увидел свое отражение в колодце. Нет, сперва друг сказал мне, что я обжег лицо… Со временем шрамы стали глубже. А на коже моего брата проступили темные силуэты, оказавшиеся рисунками. Каждый рисунок – одна из тварей Карнавала. То была Его печать. И мне больше некуда было идти, некуда стало возвращаться. Тьма приблизил нас к себе, ибо ощущал скрытую во мне силу и скрытую в моем друге власть. Мы стали его помощниками, правой и левой рукой. Он обучал нас, не опасаясь бунта. Потому что Карнавал подчиняется Тьме. Это его единственный закон. Все подчиняется Тьме, и никто не может уйти.  
Тогда я познал многое. Многое, что до сих пор не дает мне уснуть, многое, что род человеческий до сих пор не открыл, хоть и окунулся глубоко в природу вещей, особенно в нынешний просвещенный век. Мы, точно псы, неслись по дорогам Европы, пожирая грех познания добра и зла. Адские гончие – любовно называл нас Тьма. Но я устал. Я хотел власти – а подчинялся Карнавалу. Я хотел славы – а моим лицом пугали детей. Я хотел свободы – и не мог сбежать.  
Я много думал о той власти над приспешниками Карнавала, что давали рисунки на теле друга. Там были все. Кроме него, меня и Тьмы. В то время мы с ним держались вместе, и я предложил убить Тьму, чтобы избавиться от оков. Он согласился. И тогда я нарисовал на его коже Тьму. Моей силы оказалось достаточно, чтобы вложить в этот рисунок весь мрак, что скопился в моем сердце. Тьма был уничтожен, а я… я собрался бежать. Но друг меня отговорил. Он сказал: посмотри – теперь власть в наших руках. Мы сами можем править Карнавалом. Теперь мы свободны. А что ждет тебя там, среди людей? Они никогда не примут тебя, они боятся тебя. Они сожгут тебя на костре. И я поддался на его уговоры.  
Так я стал Тьмой.  
Рауль, молчавший на протяжении всего монолога, резко выдохнул – и тут же испуганно зажал рот рукой. Не то чтобы он не ждал этого – юноша смутно догадывался, к чему ведет рассказ Эрика. Но все равно – это прозвучало так обреченно. Словно свист отлично смазанного лезвия гильотины. Эрик бросил на него короткий взгляд и продолжил. Лицо его было бесстрастно.  
– Я был Тьмой. Долго был. Я был сутью Карнавала, его плотью и кровью, сам плоть от плоти его. Это… нельзя объяснить, об этом невозможно рассказать. Это можно лишь пережить. И с тех пор Карнавал навеки поселился в моей душе. – Эрик сделал паузу. – Но я все равно хотел убежать. Я управлял сонмом языческих божков, вместилищем огня Прометея, я владел самой большой силой в мире – силой человеческих слабостей, я создал зеркальный лабиринт, я создал карусель, вложив в них весь свой талант и опыт, и отныне вербовать новые души и изменять их подстать Карнавалу стало так легко, что я почти потерялся за всем этим – и все равно хотел убежать. Я хотел власти – и сам был властью, я хотел славы – и мое имя боялись произнести даже шепотом, я хотел свободы – но куда бы я ни пошел, Карнавал следовал за мной. Потому что нельзя убежать от себя. Но я все равно хотел убежать.  
А мой друг… мой _брат_ , Разрисованный Человек… Ему было по душе, чем он стал. И он хотел большего, хотел мое место. Хотел власти. Он видел мои терзания и сомнения, он знал мою слабость. Но долгое время был бессилен, ибо, как я говорил, никто не может управлять хозяином Карнавала. Просто однажды у нарисованного на его теле Тьмы изменилось лицо. Нет, это не дало ему власть надо мной, но позволило победить. Тайно напасть, совсем как мы с ним когда-то… Должно быть, такова судьба Тьмы – быть свергнутым собственными приспешниками. И я сам дал ему в руки оружие. Он не решился убить меня, лишь прокатил на карусели в обратную сторону – будучи не в состоянии тягаться со мной в мастерстве, он лишил меня силы. Она, в отличие от опыта, зависит от физического возраста. Так я очутился в клетке, скованный границами своего тела, запертый в рисунке на теле нового Тьмы. Я долго жил, как в тумане, смутно осознавая себя… Чтобы не дать мне вновь войти в силу, Тьме достаточно было прокатить меня на карусели. И еще раз. И еще…  
– Как же долго это продолжалось? – в ужасе спросил Рауль.  
– Ты и представить не можешь, – Эрик поднял лицо к небу и закрыл глаза.  
– Десять лет? Двадцать? – Рауль ощущал, как внутри все холодеет.  
– Восемьдесят. – Эрик посмотрел на него пустыми глазами. – Я просидел в клетке восемьдесят лет. Пока в какой-то миг рисунок Тьмы не изменился снова, отразив его самого. Он почти не разбирался в этом, а потому решил, что время и оковы сделали свое дело – силы и разум покинули меня. Я не стал развеивать его заблуждение. И он продал меня бродячему цирку. Полагаю, остальную часть истории тебе любезно поведала Антуанетта. Знала бы она, кому помогает…  
Я решил, что лучшего убежища мне не найти, и остался в подвалах оперного театра – зализывать раны и набираться сил. Я опасался, что Тьма найдет меня прежде, чем я смогу отомстить ему. А потом я вдруг понял, что свободен. Я больше не слышал зов Карнавала, только музыку. Не было нужды таиться. И в Опера Популер я нашел все, что мне было нужно. Мне нужна была власть – я шантажировал директора, мне нужна была слава – и юные балерины шепотом рассказывали друг другу о зловещем Призраке Оперы. Я хотел свободы – и оказалось, что сквозь стены театра Карнавалу хода нет. Здесь – свои законы. Я остался. Дальше ты знаешь.  
– Но почему ты не воспользовался своими умениями на кладбище? – задал Рауль давно терзавший его вопрос. – Ты мог бы просто сжечь меня этими огненными шарами.  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
– Это было бы… нечестно. И я не хотел выглядеть в ее глазах совсем уж чудовищем. Да и слухи могли поползти. Тьма не дурак, он быстро сообразил бы, что к чему. Похоже, он и сообразил…  
– Что ты хочешь сказать?  
– Неужели ты всерьез думаешь, что одной упавшей люстры довольно, чтобы спалить целое здание? – будто бы обиделся Эрик. – Я был разгневан, пожалуй, даже взбешен. Уязвлен, раздавлен… Сила недолго искала выход. Так что это я сжег театр.  
До Тьмы наверняка долетели слухи о том, как знаменитая Опера Популер сгорела меньше чем за час, поэтому он и оказался так близко к Парижу, хотя обычно Карнавал избегает крупных городов. Впрочем, не думаю, что похищая К… Кристину, Тьма знал, кто она и что для меня значит. И что ему удалось зацепить меня. Он не знал. Это все Карнавал – он привел его. Можешь винить меня в своем несчастье, Рауль.  
– Но если Тьма не знал… зачем винить тебя? – виконт почему-то отчаянно хотел показать этому удивительному, отважному человеку – много раз падавшему, но не сломленному, побежденному, но не сдавшемуся – что не держит на него зла.  
– Потому что я не верю в совпадения.  
Рауль надолго замолчал. Услышанное никак не желало укладываться у него в голове, ворочаясь и грохоча, точно булыжники в пустой бочке. Странное ощущение опутывало его с ног до головы. Невыдуманная фантасмагория, реальность, искаженная в зеркале старого тролля… Все это отчего-то не казалось больше странной нелепой выдумкой. Похоже, он вдруг принял все случившееся, всю эту историю, как данность. _Позволил_ себе принять ее. Затем он понял, что есть еще нечто важное, что он должен узнать немедленно. Прямо сейчас.  
– Скажи мне, что такое Сирена? – спросил он, глядя на Призрака в упор.  
Эрик вздрогнул и словно бы сжался.  
– Ты же образованный молодой человек, как и подобает дворянину, – быстро скрыл он замешательство в насмешке. – И должен знать мифологию. Про Лернейскую Гидру ты вспомнил.  
– Я _знаю_ , кто такие сирены, – с нажимом произнес Рауль. – Я спрашиваю тебя не о том, и ты прекрасно меня понял.  
Эрик вздохнул и отвернулся.  
– Сирена – это Глас Тьмы, – ответил он наконец и снова посмотрел на Рауля. – Главное оружие и очередная попытка доказать себе, что он лучше.  
Виконт нахмурился.  
– Оружие? Зачем?  
– Я уже говорил, что Карнавал идет на запад. А что лежит на западе?   
– Океан, – неуверенно проговорил Рауль.  
– Америка. Новый Свет. Новый мир, новые возможности. Но люди в Америке не похожи на европейцев. Это потомки авантюристов, поехавших за лучшей долей. Они твердо стоят на ногах, их сложнее запутать, запугать, встревожить. А главное – там полно своих богов. Суровые и кровожадные индейские божества. Тьме придется выгрызать себе местечко…  
– Хорошо, с этим ясно, – перебил его юноша. – А при чем тут доказательство?  
Эрик устало потер лицо ладонями и сгорбился окончательно.  
– Этот Тьма, он… ремесленник. Он за всю жизнь ничего не создал, я имею в виду, не сотворил. Сам, понимаешь? Вот Велес – его привел тот Тьма, который привел меня. Но позже. И Тьма просто вытащил наружу его мечту о том, что он будет самым сильным и за это все будут его любить. Иногда мне кажется, что мы все пришли в Карнавал, потому что очень хотели, чтобы нас _любили_ … – внезапно задумчиво добавил Эрик. – А имя Велес прилипло к нему уже потом. Ведьму сотворил я, еще до карусели. И она такая одна. А этот Тьма сделал Кадма – взял имя из одного мифа, сущность из другого, слепил вместе – и вот тебе новое чудовище Карнавала. Ни ума, ни фантазии. С тобой вот интересно получилось: то ли из-за моего присутствия рядом, то ли ты сам… но на Кадма ты похож не был, это точно. А Сирена… Сирена – это очередной миф, ибо, как я уже сказал, Тьма – ремесленник, и не может выдумать ничего своего. Но свято верит в собственную исключительность. Лабиринт вытащил на поверхность то, что таилось в душе… Кристины, и это понравилось Тьме. Понравилось настолько, что он захотел изменить ее. Он ведь никогда точно не знает, что получится. Он не умеет видеть. Бьюсь об заклад, что он даже и помыслить не мог, насколько все выйдет удачно. А теперь у него есть Сирена, и он мнит себя богом.  
И Эрик умолк.  
Рауль сменил позу и водрузил затекшую ногу на ветку. В голове крутилась странная мысль, и он никак не мог поймать ее за хвост. Но вот она сама вернулась, и на него снизошло озарение.  
– А ведь это ты создал Сирену.  
– Я?! – поразился Эрик.  
– Ты. Это ты дал Кристине голос, разбудил в ней желание петь. Ты передал ей свою любовь к музыке, эту страсть… И я чувствовал, что в глубине души она все еще принадлежит тебе. И ты сам сказал, что сделал лабиринт и карусель. Так что Сирена – твое создание.  
– А ты прав! – Эрик вскочил на ноги. – Так и есть! И это значит, что Тьма снова проиграл, что бы он там себе не думал. – Он повернулся лицом к ярмарке. – Вечереет. Нам нужно идти. Проберемся к карусели, пока все будут отвлечены Крысоловом и битвой с Кадмом. На сей раз мы _должны_ успеть.  
И они начали свое возвращение в Карнавал.


	8. Эпизод седьмой: Отражение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к этому эпизоду:  
> Clinton Shorter – District 9 (http://pleer.com/tracks/4708281FaMp)

_Три часа пополуночи. Вот наша награда. Три часа пополуночи. Полночь души. Отлив – силы уходят, душа слабеет. И поезд прибывает в час отчаяния…_   
_Каждое стекло отбрасывает копья света, которые незримо пронзают тело и застревают в глубине. Выискивают сердце, душу, легкие, замораживают вены, кромсают нервы…_   
_За минуту из стекла выросла невообразимая лестница Иакова – складывалась, перекладывалась, вбирала в себя новые отражения, прессуясь в книгу струящегося света._   
_Все из-за того, что в конце концов он примирился с происходящим, примирился с карнавалом, с холмами за спиной, с людьми в этих холмах, с Джимом, с Уиллом и в итоге с самим собой, со своей жизнью…_   
_Р. Д. Брэдбери «Жди дурного гостя»_

  
 И снова все повторялось, снова он бежал по темной ярмарке, полной шепота и шуршания, и снова отчаянно боялся опоздать. Далеко позади остались огонь и шипение – там он и Эрик бились против Кадма. И как ни странно было думать о себе в третьем лице и понимать, что там, в гуще сражения среди гибкой плоти и чешуи – тоже есть он, Рауль не давал себе времени на размышления. Привести это в соответствие со своей картиной мира он всегда успеет. Сейчас же главное было – не опоздать.  
Они успели вовремя: Кугер только-только подвел Кристину к карусели. Руки у нее были связаны, глаза закрыты. На сей раз Раулю не требовались объяснения, что делать. Эрик с разбегу вылетел на поляну и окружил ее стеной огня. Раздался писк, и множество обитателей Карнавала, суетясь и сбивая друг друга, отступили в ночь. Теперь они не могли подпитывать своей энергией процесс превращения.  
– Откуда ты взялся? – прошипел Тьма. Затем сощурился в понимании. – Ведьма. Лишь она могла поиграть со Временем. Я с ней еще разберусь. А пока… ты! – Он ткнул в сторону Эрика тростью с набалдашником желтого камня. – Один раз я уже почти уничтожил тебя. Теперь я завершу начатое! Но сперва скажи мне, почему ты решился на этот самоубийственный шаг? Так долго скрывался, мог бы скрываться столетьями – мне все равно не было до тебя никакого дела…  
Вместо ответа Эрик ударил в него огнем.  
И снова все повторялось.  
Но так не должно было быть. Рауль не просто чувствовал это – он это знал. Юноша метнулся к Кугеру, который, воспользовавшись моментом, поднял Кристину на деревянный круг карусели и намеревался дернуть рычаг. Они сцепились, вырывая рычаг друг у друга, и в этот миг Кристина, до этого бывшая, должно быть, в некоей прострации, очнулась.  
– Рауль! – девушка подскочила к краю.  
Кугер, отшвырнув виконта на траву, дернул рычаг. Карусель, заскрипев, начала свой ход.  
– Рауль!!! – еще громче закричала Кристина, – Помоги!..  
И вдруг осеклась.  
Потому что прямо перед ней среди треска и пламени Призрак Оперы схлестнулся с Тьмой. И пусть сейчас он мало был похож на того страдающего мужчину, одержимого безумца, который смилостивился над нею и отпустил во имя своей великой любви… Но она его узнала. И не поверила себе.  
– Это сон… – прошептала Кристина. – Я сплю…  
И тут, отразив удар противника, Призрак обернулся.  
Они встретились глазами.  
…Медленно-медленно плыло над поляной яркое белое пламя. Плавно заносил свою трость Тьма, намереваясь швырнуть в него сгустком голубеющих молний. Рауль рванулся вперед, целя в живот рыжеволосому здоровяку. Но все это не имело значения. Главным была лишь девушка, смотревшая на него с карусели. Главным были ее глаза… Янтарь вязкой смолой облепил провал зрачка.  
– Ангел, – выдохнула Кристина.  
И стало тихо-тихо.  
В этой вечной звенящей тишине они словно заново знакомились друг с другом. Не учитель и ученица, не ангел и потерянная сиротка, не влюбленный урод и девушка, мечтающая о свободе. Мастер и его Сирена – вот кто они были. И пусть Кристина не знала, кем может стать, пусть Эрик запрещал себе думать о том, что за птицу он выпестовал, но правду нельзя было изменить, нельзя удержать. Они – то, что создал Карнавал, то, какими он их создал, – смотрели друг на друга.  
Как однажды увидев кого-то, пусть даже мельком, мы порой не можем забыть о нем всю жизнь. Даже в мирной старости вспоминая случайный взгляд, мы засушиваем цветы воспоминаний меж пожелтевших страниц своей памяти, терзаясь напрасными сожалениями. Что не подошли, не познакомились, что лишь пересеклись на мгновения, и пересекающимся прямым никогда не стать параллельными. Мы ловим эти моменты в сети зрачков на наживку зеркала души и рассматриваем улов с исследовательским интересом. Мы еще не знаем, что такие моменты – и есть то самое главное, из чего состоит наша жизнь. Мы слепы.  
Кристина моргнула.  
Время пошло своим чередом. Рауль врезался в живот Кугеру, и оба покатились по земле. Тьма выпустил клубок похожих на змей молний, и Эрику пришлось вспомнить, что он сражается не на жизнь, а на смерть со своим бывшим другом, с молочным братом, ближе которого у него долгое время никого не было.  
А карусель начала разгоняться.  
И точечным дежа вю прогремел голос Эрика:  
– Останови карусель!!!  
Проплыли мимо выгнувшие шеи кони; Кристина, припав спиной к столбику, смотрела умоляюще…  
Рауль, отпихнув Кугера и шмякнув того затылком о каллиопу, вскочил на ноги. Земля покачивалась, как лодка в шторм. Он бросил взгляд в сторону карусели. Карусель мигнула, будто исчезая. Рауль потряс головой. Карусель снова проявилась, мигнула, исчезла – и возникла вновь.  
– Рауль! – кричала Кристина. – Помоги мне!  
– Ангел мой, не оставь меня! – кричала Кристина.  
Вторая Кристина, появившаяся рядом с первой. Обе девушки умоляюще тянули связанные руки: одна к виконту, другая – к Призраку.  
У Рауля возникло ощущение, что это его приложили затылком о паровой орган. В глазах двоится? Нет же – Эрик тоже застыл с открытым ртом, да и Тьма, похоже, никак не ожидал такого… превращения.  
– Кристина?.. – с возрастающим недоумением выдохнул Рауль.  
– Рауль, сними меня, скорее! – отозвалась одна из Кристин.  
– Кристина… – потрясенно прошептал Эрик, невольным жестом вытянув руку вперед, точно пытаясь отогнать морок.  
– Ангел мой, ты пришел! Я так ждала тебя! – ответила ему вторая Кристина.  
Тут обе девушки наконец посмотрели друг на друга.  
– О, Господи! – воскликнули они одновременно – и потеряли сознание.  
– Рауль, запусти карусель обратно! – не своим голосом рявкнул Призрак.  
– Ах, вот в чем дело, – вкрадчиво улыбнулся Тьма. – Тебе так дорога эта невинная душа. Хочешь прибрать ее к рукам… хотя, судя по тому, что я видел, ты уже прибрал ее к рукам. Зачем же, в таком случае, тебе понадобилось вновь соединять ее в одну? Забрал бы «свою» половинку. – И Тьма громко расхохотался своей шутке.  
Виконт, стараясь не отвлекаться на зрелище двух совершенно одинаковых Кристин, потянул рычаг в обратную сторону. Карусель притормозила, остановилась и закрутилась в обратную сторону. Мелодия каллиопы, и до этого не отличавшаяся красотой, стала напоминать какофонию, дикую мешанину звуков. Один оборот, другой, третий… Опять реальность мигнула, выпуская деревянный круг за свой предел и тут же возвращая его обратно. И вот уже у копыт деревянных лошадок снова лишь одна Кристина. Рауль перевел рычаг в положение «стоп» и вздохнул с облегчением. Кажется, получилось. Он подбежал к Кристине и спустил ее вниз, зашарил по карманам в поисках перочинного ножа…  
Девушка распахнула глаза.  
– Рауль, берегись!  
Сзади на хребет юноши обрушился страшный удар. Это Кугер пришел в себя и поспешил взять реванш. Кристина отскочила с воплем, а Рауль, увлекаемый здоровяком, повалился на доски. Кугер влез на карусель, втащил виконта следом и с маху впечатал того в центральный – опорный – столб. Старая карусель заскрипела. Рауль проморгался от мельтешащих перед глазами черных точек и успел увидеть летящий в лицо кулак. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы резко пригнуться – и кулак врезался в столб точнехонько в том месте, где секунду назад была его голова.  
Кристина стояла, в ужасе прижимая ко рту по-прежнему связанные руки. На карусели ее жених, ее любимый светлый Рауль дрался с огромным рыжеволосым мужчиной. А неподалеку ее учитель, ее Ангел… Призрак не на жизнь, а на смерть бился с похитившим ее страшным человеком, которого все называли Тьмой.  
Эрик начинал уставать. Какого бы низкого мнения он не был о возможностях этого Тьмы, приходилось признать за мерзавцем огромную мощь. Он оттеснил Эрика почти к самому огненному кольцу, и хоть пламени Эрик не боялся, но там, снаружи, ждали исхода битвы приспешники Карнавала. На чью сторону они встанут? Учитывая, что Тьме довольно в буквальном смысле щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы любой смельчак жестоко поплатился за попытку пойти против хозяина. Ибо тот хранил на своей коже тонкие поводки, удерживающие всю эту разношерстную немыслимую свору.  
На коже…  
Эрика словно пронзило молнией. Но нужно подобраться поближе… И нужно принести жертву.  
Следующий сгусток энергии, от которого он не стал уворачиваться, заставил его упасть на одно колено. Было адски больно. Краем уха он услышал испуганный вскрик Кристины и не позволил себе надеяться, что она боится за него. Это было бы слишком… Слишком.  
– Вот и все, – торжествующе произнес Тьма и легким шагом приблизился к нему. – Ты слаб и глуп. Ты был дворянином лишь по праву рождения, но не по духу. Но и это право ты обменял на Карнавал. А теперь я заберу у тебя все. Но я не буду убивать тебя, я оставлю тебя едва дышащей развалиной, выставлю на потеху публике как старца Мафусаила. И иногда, если очень попросишь, моя Сирена будет петь для тебя.  
С этими словами Тьма резко ткнул набалдашником трости в грудь Эрику. Прозрачный желтоватый камень немедленно покраснел, точно налился кровью. Из груди Эрика невольно вырвался крик. Боль была такой, словно его душу выдирают из тела. Тьма отбирал его силу, его жизнь, все, что было у него. Тонкая струна внутри натянулась и зазвенела – наверное, с таким звоном звезды срываются с неба. И внезапно стало очень легко. Как будто Тьма вырывал не душу его, а уродливый сорняк, который мешал душе воспарить. И вместе с этой легкостью, с удивительным чувством парения пришло понимание – Карнавал хочет, чтобы он победил. Хочет, чтобы Тьмой был он. Что ж, пусть так. Если это – та цена, которую нужно заплатить за свободу Кристины – пусть так. Он найдет в себе достаточно сил, чтобы отпустить ее и на этот раз. Ее и Рауля, этого смешного и отважного юношу. Светлые должны уйти к свету, а он… он останется во тьме. Пусть так.  
Он сам это выбрал. Снова.  
Эрик дернулся, и камень вошел ему меж ребер. Он надавил сильнее, одновременно собирая в правой руке комок огня. Сухой треск – трость переломилась надвое и упала к его ногам бесполезными палками.  
– Что ты делаешь? – опешил Тьма.  
– Забираю свое по праву, – ответил Эрик и выбросил вперед правую руку.  
Его ладонь коснулась колючего пиджака – ровно напротив того места, где когда-то Эрик нарисовал первого Тьму.  
– Что ты… – Тьма попытался отпрянуть и не смог. Его будто приклеило к сочащейся огнем ладони.  
Эрик чувствовал, что его тело вновь наливается силой, и вместе с ней возвращается то темное, безобразное, что душа вновь наливается свинцом и опускается на самое дно, под гнет страхов и страстей. «Не хочу, – вдруг подумал он. – Не хочу, не приму, не заставишь!» Он не знал, к кому обращается: к Карнавалу или к тому, с чьего молчаливого одобрения когда-то пришел в мир первый Тьма. Эрик сунул пальцы другой руки в рану на своей груди и вытащил мерцающий кровавым камень.  
– Не хочу, – прошептал он и сдавил камень в кулаке.  
Тьма покачнулся и упал навзничь. На его груди чернело выжженное пятно.  
Оглушительный вой прокатился по поляне. Огненное кольцо словно бы притухло на миг, чтобы полыхнуть с новой силой, вознестись до небес, заставив померкнуть луну и звезды. Осколки впились в ладонь Эрика, тая и распадаясь, и из его руки брызнул ослепительный белый свет. Свет пробежал по всему Карнавалу, взрывая фонари, круша палатки и клетки, наполняя пространство хаосом и разрушением. Пока в конце концов не ударил в карусель.  
Когда карусель резко начала вращаться, с каждой секундой все больше ускоряясь, Рауля бросило на одного из коней. Он инстинктивно вцепился в поручни, ощущая, как центробежная сила тащит его к краю. Нужно было спрыгнуть с этого чертового аттракциона, но как при этом не свернуть себе шею – юноша не имел представления. Огни слились в одну непрерывную светящуюся линию, дико гремела и завывала в агонии каллиопа. Рауля замутило. Кугер валялся неподалеку – похоже, он тоже оказался застигнут врасплох. Рауль, как зачарованный, смотрел на его лицо, на которое словно бы нарастали годы…  
Сильная рука сдернула виконта с карусели, и он покатился по вытоптанной траве поляны.  
– Вот и все, – глухо произнес Эрик.  
Рауль же, не отрываясь, смотрел на взявшую разбег карусель. Похоже, она не собиралась останавливаться. Страшась того, что он может там увидеть, Рауль перевел взгляд на Эрика. И вскрикнул от неожиданности.  
Лицо Призрака, на котором до этого была уродлива лишь половина, теперь больше походило на череп: высокий с залысинами лоб, темнеющие провалы глазниц, дыра на месте носа, безгубый рот – и все это обтянуто тонкой и сухой на вид кожей болезненного желтоватого цвета, напоминающей пергамент.  
– Любуешься? – невесело усмехнулся Эрик, и в провалах глазниц зажглись желтые волчьи огоньки. – Хочешь узнать, во что превратился _ты_?  
Рауль сглотнул и молча помотал головой. Конечно, он же был на карусели… Кто знает, как она его _изменила_ …  
Каллиопа издала последний хриплый рев – и взорвалась. Обломки разлетелись в разные стороны; один из них больно ударил Рауля в плечо, снова опрокинув на спину. В тот же миг карусель сильно накренилась, заскребла краем по земле, оставляя глубокие борозды, и встала. С помоста слетело скрюченное высохшее нечто и, не достигнув земли, рассыпалось прахом.  
Рауль перевел дух и огляделся, постепенно приходя в себя.  
– А где Кристина? – спросил он.  
Эрик посмотрел вокруг и грязно выругался.  
– И Тьмы тоже нет. Я думал, он мертв. Дьявол бы его побрал! Он наверняка повел ее к Лабиринту – это последнее место, где он может восстановить силы. За ее счет. Быстрей! Быстрей, поднимайся! – и Эрик потянул Рауля вверх.  
Мужчины бежали так быстро, насколько им позволяли раны и усталость. Их подстегивал страх и отчаянье. Неужели все было напрасно? Все жертвы, все усилия?  
«Нельзя сдаваться, – твердил про себя Рауль, – никогда. Мы уже у цели. Скоро мы все будем свободны». Вот и Лабиринт. Тьма с Кристиной уже там, и нужно лишь шагнуть следом, только сперва набраться смелости – и как в воду, задержав дыхание и зажмурившись.  
А внутри они.  
 _Отражения._  
– Куда ты пойдешь, когда все кончится? – неожиданно даже для себя спросил Рауль.  
– Зачем тебе?  
– Я… наверное, я пойду с тобой. Если карусель превратила меня в… значит, теперь я тоже часть Карнавала. Кристина должна быть свободна. Мы… я отпущу ее, и мы уйдем, да?  
– Ты спрашиваешь? Спрашиваешь _меня_?  
– Я не знаю.  
– Я тоже. Идем.  
И они ступили в Лабиринт.*  
  
Кристина узнавала это место. Зеркальная ловушка, куда она попала, кажется, многие столетия назад. Сейчас, как и тогда, ее с четырех сторон окружали зеркала. Но было одно отличие. Тьма. Он стоял рядом с ней, покачиваясь и прижимая руку к груди.  
– Смотри, девочка, смотри, – проскрипел он. – Там – твои… друзья. – Он мерзко захихикал. – Они пришли спасти тебя, но им не справиться. Никому не одолеть мощь Лабиринта, потому что никто не может одолеть себя. Нельзя убежать от себя. Только ты можешь помочь им. Смотри.  
И Кристина видела, как две тени мечутся за гладкой поверхностью, как шепчут ее имя, как застывают в мучительном недоумении и кричат, кричат. Но криков не слышно, ибо Лабиринт поглощает их, переваривая в сверкающей утробе.  
– Что я должна сделать? – спокойно спросила девушка.  
– О, это очень просто, – Тьма подошел к ней сзади и обнял за плечи. – Посмотри на отражение – видишь? Эрик… твой Ангел, он забрал мою силу. Но у тебя ее достаточно. Я хочу, чтобы ты поделилась.  
– Так возьми, – устало ответила Кристина.  
– Э, нет. Ты сама должна отдать. Сама.  
– Как?  
– Не знаю. Никто не знает. Придумай.  
Кристина закрыла глаза.  
– Отдать молодость, красоту, голос по своей воле, – приговаривал Тьма, гладя ее по спине. – Отдать без сожалений, с радостью. Это так трудно. Это так просто. Подумай, Сирена.  
Кристина вздрогнула.  
Заглушая увещевания Тьмы, в ушах слышался шорох перьев, грозный птичий клекот, и в памяти всплывала картина: две одинаковые девушки, тянущие руки к двум разным мужчинам. Вот оно. Самое главное.  
– Я люблю, – прошептала Кристина.  
Она вдруг поняла то, что зрело в ней все эти долгие месяцы, всю весну, и лето, и осень… Нельзя вечно делить душу надвое. Нельзя скрывать правду от самой себя.  
– Я люблю… вас. Слышите?! Я люблю вас! – крикнула она.  
 _И нужно принести жертву…_ – пронеслось в голове. Она узнала этот голос. – _Кристина должна быть свободна. Мы… я отпущу ее…_ – И этот голос был знаком ей.  
Это так просто – понять, что любишь. Это так просто – принять, что любишь. Это так легко – любить двоих с одинаковой силой своего сердца. Это так легко – дать им свободу.  
Кристина открыла глаза.  
– Потанцуем? – и она улыбнулась Тьме.**  
  
Рауль рванулся изо всех сил и выпутался из искрящейся обволакивающей паутины, потянул за собой Эрика, и они бросились к ставшей вдруг прозрачной стене, за которой Кристина кружилась в вальсе с хозяином Карнавала.  
Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три…  
Раз…  
Кристина поднимает глаза и смотрит на них из-за плеча Тьмы. Это уже не прелестная юная девушка, а зрелая, очень красивая женщина – опытная и небезгрешная.  
Два…  
Седина стрелами пробегает по густым каштановым кудрям, от уголков глаз разлетаются первые морщинки, глубокие складки ложатся по бокам от крыльев носа.  
Три…  
Снежно-белые волосы, и лицо изрезано морщинами, и в глазах – бесконечная мудрость старости. А у ног старухи с лицом Кристины в ворохе одежды копошится крохотный комочек. Младенец. Ребенок, чья кожа покрыта наползающими друг на друга причудливыми рисунками.  
Эрик надавил на стекло, рядом привалился Рауль – и оба влетели внутрь. Зеркало, пропустив их, сомкнулось, точно водная гладь.  
– Кристина… – Рауль, вздохнув с облегчением, сделал шаг и остановился.  
Ничего еще не закончилось. Они не освободились. Они по-прежнему были заперты в Лабиринте. Они все еще были детьми Карнавала. Плоть от плоти его…  
Неужели все зря?  
Он обернулся к Эрику, ища поддержки. Но тот стоял у зеркала, прикрывая лицо рукой и не поднимая глаз. Вниз по гладкой поверхности стекали тонкие струйки крови.  
– Рауль… – Старая женщина сама приблизилась к нему, коснулась щеки кончиками пальцев. – Рауль, ты знаешь… я тебя люблю.  
Он прерывисто вздохнул.  
– Прости меня, Кристина. – Он взял ее руку в свою и поцеловал запястье с набухшими червями сосудов. – Я не сумел спасти тебя.  
– Это я виноват, – прошептал Эрик. – Я виноват во всем. Зачем я пришел в театр? Мне следовало бы убить себя, а не прятаться там. Прости меня… Кристина. Вы оба простите меня. – Он сполз на пол.  
Кристина осторожно высвободила руку и подошла к Эрику. Опустилась на колени, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– Ангел мой… Эрик. Послушай меня… Я тебя люблю.  
Эрик вскинул голову, на мгновение забыв о том, как теперь выглядит. Кристина впервые назвала его по имени. Впервые он услышал свое имя из ее уст. И пусть оно было не настоящим, но он так давно жил с ним, что уже привык считать своим. И что она сказала? Что она сказала?  
 _Я тебя люблю._  
– Вставай, Эрик, – ласково произнесла Кристина. – Рауль, помоги мне поднять его.  
Они подхватили его под руки и поставили на ноги.  
– Понимаете… – Кристина вдруг улыбнулась – светло и радостно, – я люблю вас. А теперь давайте уйдем отсюда.  
– Куда? – тоскливо спросил виконт.  
– Туда.  
И Кристина указала на зеркало.  
– Но там нет выхода!  
– Выход есть всегда. Это просто зеркало. Мы пройдем сквозь него. Оно ненастоящее. Здесь нет ничего настоящего. Только мы. Это очень просто.  
Вдруг Кристина нагнулась и подняла младенца.  
– Оставь его, – велел Эрик. – Это Тьма.  
– Глупости. Это просто ребенок. Посмотри.  
Маленький Тьма мирно спал, посасывая во сне кулачок.  
Кристина завернула его в подол верхней юбки и выпрямилась.  
Взявшись за руки, они стояли напротив зеркала, и отражения вглядывались в них.  
Мужчина с глазами змеи, с покрытой чешуей кожей и кинжально-острыми зубами. Ожившее воплощение смерти с черепом вместо лица. Древняя старуха, чьи волосы соперничали белизной с платьем.  
Рауль.  
Эрик.  
Кристина.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я знаю. Идем.  
Они двинулись навстречу отражениям. Отражения приблизились.  
Все ближе и ближе…  
Осталось сделать последний шаг.  
Крепче сжали руки.  
Шагнули вперед.  
И просыпались, звеня, осколки…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отсюда и до конца эпизода звучит эта песня:
> 
> Who Will Take My Dreams Away? (http://pleer.com/tracks/789375eoN9)  
> Marianne Faithfull
> 
> I can't give you all my dreams  
> Nor the life I live.  
> You and I won't friendship miss,  
> That's all we got to give.
> 
> Who will take your dreams away  
> Takes your soul another day.  
> What can never be lost is gone,  
> It's stolen in a way.
> 
> Please, don't stand too close to me,  
> Can you hear my heart?  
> Take my woe and lean on me  
> When we're not apart.
> 
> Now our mission is complete  
> And our friends are hid.  
> Evil things brought down by the light,  
> Life goes on until the end.
> 
> ** Данная сцена чуть менее чем полностью повторяет сцену из фильма «Город потерянных детей», который я очень люблю и считаю эталоном того, как можно было бы экранизировать Брэдбери вообще и «Жди дурного гостя» в частности (Кстати, песня тоже взята оттуда).


	9. Эпилог

Ветер наконец ворвался в кабинет, переворошив бумаги на столе. Рауль выругался сквозь зубы и придавил документы тяжелым пресс-папье в виде орла. Листок промокательной бумаги в суматохе незаметно спланировал на пол и залетел под массивный книжный шкаф – видимо, чтобы остаться там навсегда.  
Виконт вздохнул и закрыл папку с бухгалтерией. Решительно, сегодня было совершенно невозможно работать. Май выманивал из холодного пустого дома в тепло, в зелень, в переливы смеха и журчание реки.  
День встретил его ярким свежим солнцем и все тем же проказником-ветром. Рауль вдохнул полной грудью и направился к мосту. Там, свалив в кучу снятую обувь и чулки и свесив босые ноги между перилами, сидели трое. Красивая молодая женщина в бледно-зеленом муслиновом платье в цветочек (которое она задрала самым возмутительным образом до середины молочно-белых бедер) – с каштановыми волосами, уложенными в простую, но изящную прическу, и теплыми карими глазами. Крупный мужчина с породистым и решительным лицом – наверное, ему нашлось бы место где-нибудь за Круглым столом. И мальчик лет десяти – живой и подвижный. Эти трое были очень заняты: женщина сидела, прижавшись щекой к столбику перил, и слушала что-то негромко напевавшего мужчину*, а мальчик возбужденно подпрыгивал, указывая рукой на воду, выбегающую из-под моста.  
– Смотрите! Моя палка обогнала твою, Эрик! Смотри-смотри! А где твоя палка, Ма?  
– Моя палка – пропалка, – улыбнулась женщина и в этот момент заметила виконта. – Здравствуй, Рауль. Как продвигается работа с финансами?  
Эрик, не прекращая петь, похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая сесть; мальчик же небрежно махнул и снова вернулся к наблюдению за речкой.  
– Почти закончил. – Рауль снял туфли и носки, приземлился рядом с Эриком и, последовав примеру остальных, свесил ноги вниз. – А вы чем занимаетесь?  
– Устраиваем соревнования, – торопливо пояснил мальчик, – чья палка покажется с этой стороны моста раньше остальных. Победитель получает двойную порцию пирога.  
– И каковы твои шансы на победу, Густав?  
– Полагаю, два к трем, – совершено серьезно ответил мальчик.  
Эрик не выдержал и фыркнул прямо посреди куплета.  
– А можно мне присоединиться к вам в следующем… забеге? – светским тоном поинтересовался виконт.  
Несколько минут спустя от моста доносились уже громовые взрывы хохота.  
  
…А на письменном столе, возле припечатанной орлом папки с документами, забытая лежала небольшая тетрадь в простом черном кожаном переплете. Ветер завладел ее страницами и играл ими, шурша и перелистывая туда-сюда. Если бы в эти минуты кому-нибудь взбрела блажь зайти в кабинет хозяина дома и заглянуть в его личный дневник, ветер позволил бы ему прочитать следующее:  
  
 _…Кристина боится спать одна – только когда мы все втроем рядом с ней. Младенец спит в колыбели возле нашей кровати…_  
  
 _…Пришлось уехать из поместья матери, дабы не вызывать сплетен. Я нашел домик в глухой провинции, где слыхом не слыхивали фамилию де Шаньи. Это позволило нанять кормилицу…_  
  
 _…К счастью, арендованный дом достаточно просторный, а ребенок достаточно большой, чтобы его можно было наконец отселить в детскую. Иначе бы бессонница меня доконала. Кристина не стала возражать…_  
  
 _… Она действительно любит нас обоих. И я не хочу с этим бороться…_  
  
 _…Венчание прошло тихо и незаметно. Теперь Кристина официально стала виконтессой де Шаньи. Думаю, вскоре можно будет вернуться – когда я договорюсь со священником насчет ребенка…_  
  
 _…Сразу после церемонии Эрик занял одну из пустующих спален…_  
  
 _…Медовый месяц кончился, и вот уже вторую ночь я засыпаю в пустой постели…_  
  
 _…Последовал примеру Эрика и перетащил вещи в спальню рядом с кабинетом. Кристина так хотела, чтобы я освободил ее; теперь ее желание осуществилось…_  
  
 _…Наш «сын» не может оставаться безымянным, а называть его Тьмой как-то… неправильно. Кристина сказала, что хочет дать ему имя Густав – в честь отца. Эрик, которого мы успешно выдали за ее кузена, приехавшего из Швеции, не против. Похоже, эти двое сговорились…_  
  
 _…Кажется, вчера я стал графом…_  
  
 _…Уже десять лет прошло с той октябрьской ночи, но мы все еще боимся расстаться друг с другом. Так и живем – странная, ни на что не похожая семья. Густав считает такое устройство мира единственно правильным. А я… я привык. Привык делить любимую женщину с другим, потому что только так мы с ней можем быть вместе._  
 _Уже десять лет прошло… Но все равно каждую осень Эрик приходит вместе со мной по вечерам в комнату Кристины и остается на всю ночь. Иногда приходит Густав. В каждом октябре я чувствую свое обострившееся зрение. В каждом октябре мы с Эриком по очереди находим на подушке Кристины белые перья. Она почти не поет в это время, и я ее понимаю. В каждом октябре я вижу проступающие у Эрика под кожей шрамы, и просачивающиеся сквозь поры Густава бледные рисунки. Может, это вижу лишь я? Может, я сошел с ума? Если б так…_  
  
 _…Эрик предложил уехать в Америку, говорит, что сейчас на Кони-Айленде землю продают по бросовым ценам, а если вложить в нее немного денег, то можно получить фантастическую прибыль. Я обещал подумать. Скорее всего, соглашусь, тем более что и Густав в восторге от этой идеи, и Кристина не против подышать «воздухом свободы» – как она говорит. Но почему-то я всякий раз вспоминаю слова Эрика, сказанные десять лет назад. Что Тьма стремится на Запад. Возможно, это просто совпадение. Но я давно уже не верю в совпадения…_  
  
 _…Тогда, убегая прочь от рушащихся шатров Карнавала, я позволил себе единожды оглянуться. И увидел на холме волка – того самого слепого волка, что был заперт в клетке. Он смотрел на меня своими желтыми глазами… Что ж, может быть, другой волк тоже однажды прозреет?_  
  
 _Может быть…_

  
_**Постскриптум** _   
  
_«Но потом, – подумал Чарлз Хеллоуэй, – однажды начав, ты будешь всякий раз возвращаться сюда. Еще раз и еще. А по прошествии времени ты предложишь своим друзьям прокатиться, и друзей будет все больше, пока в конце концов…»_   
_Эта мысль настигла всех троих одновременно._   
_«…в конце концов ты сам сделаешься хозяином карусели, содержателем уродцев… властелином такого вот маленького кусочка вечности, путешествующего в темноте карнавальных шоу…»_   
_« **Может быть** , – говорили их глаза, – **они уже здесь** »._

_Р. Д. Брэдбери «Жди дурного гостя»_

 

 

 

**~КОНЕЦ~**  
 

__________________________________________________  
  
31 октября 2010 года – 11 марта 2011 года, Москва.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Не берусь утверждать точно, но мне отчего-то кажется, что Эрик пел эту песню:
> 
> Аделаида (http://pleer.com/tracks/27254149OA7)  
> Аквариум
> 
> Ветер, туман и снег.  
> Мы - одни в этом доме.  
> Не бойся стука в окно - это ко мне,  
> Это северный ветер, мы у него в ладонях.  
> Но северный ветер - мой друг,  
> Он хранит все, что скрыто.  
> Он сделает так,  
> Что небо будет свободным от туч  
> Там, где взойдет звезда  
> Аделаида.
> 
> Я помню движение губ,  
> Прикосновенье руками.  
> Я слышал, что время стирает все.  
> Ты слышишь стук сердца - это коса нашла на камень.  
> И нет ни печали, ни зла,  
> Ни горечи, ни обиды.  
> Есть только северный ветер,  
> И он разбудит меня  
> Там, где взойдет звезда  
> Аделаида
> 
>  
> 
> И песня к эпилогу… да и ко всему «Темному Карнавалу», пожалуй…
> 
> Волки (http://pleer.com/tracks/90172I4U7)  
> БИ-2
> 
> Волки уходят в небеса…  
> Горят холодные глаза -  
> Приказа верить в чудеса  
> Не поступало.  
> И каждый день другая цель:  
> То стены гор, то горы стен…  
> И ждет отчаянных гостей  
> Чужая стая
> 
> Припев:  
> Спиной к ветру и все же  
> Вырваться может  
> Чья-то душа.  
> Спасет, но не поможет:  
> Чувствую кожей –  
> Пропащая
> 
> Не помнят слов, не видят снов,  
> Переросли своих отцов,  
> И кажется рука бойцов  
> Колоть устала.  
> Позор и слава в их крови:  
> Хватает смерти и любви,  
> Но сколько волка не корми –  
> Ему все мало…
> 
> Припев.


End file.
